Harry Potter and The Power of Memory
by M.E.S 50
Summary: AU.  What would happen if after an accident 5 year old Harry remembered about magic? Moreover, remembered all about his parents changing SecretKeepers. How would his family change? Warning: some Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory**

**Summary: **AU - What would happen if after an accident 5-year-old Harry remembered about magic? Moreover, remembered all about his parents changing Secret-Keepers. How would his family change? Warning: some Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, J. K. Rowling owns all of them except the ones that I made up using names from my family. If anything sounds familiar, I'm sorry, it is not done intentionally. As far as I know, everything that is not Rowling's is mine.

**Author Note:** Welcome to my first story, this is an AU so I will be changing how some events happened, so please don't flame me. Constructive criticism accepted. I am also looking for a Beta-Reader, please message me (from my profile) so we can talk.

**Prologue: **

A week before James and Lily go into hiding with Harry they were sitting in their living room with Sirius discussing the Fidelius Charm when baby Harry started crying, having just awoken from his nap.

"I'll be back in just a moment, I need to go see to Harry," Lily said as she started to rise up off the couch.

Sirius stopped her, getting up himself. "No, you stay put, I'll get him; haven't seen the little guy in a while."

As Sirius walked up the stairs and into Harry's room, Harry jumped up in his crib and cried out happily.

"Ad-oot, ad-oot!"

"It's great to see you too kid." Sirius said with a smile as he lifted Harry and gave him a hug.

"Come on; let's get back down to your folks before they think I got lost."

As Sirius walked into the living room Lily got up to take Harry, but Harry pulled away shouting, "NO! AD-OOT! AD-OOT!"

"Alright sweetie, you can stay with Padfoot." Lily sighed while Sirius and James started to snicker. Once everyone was settled down, they resumed talking about the Fidelius charm.

"Don't you see James, it's the perfect plan! Everyone will think that _I'm_ the Secret-Keeper, so Peter will be safe. No one would even begin to think that it's him, so if Voldemort comes after anyone it will be me and you'll all be safe."

"I guess you're right Sirius, but first we have to find out if Peter is even willing to be the Secret-Keeper."

"Tell you what, I'll go talk to Peter in the morning and if he's willing I'll bring him over tomorrow and we can cast the charm right away."

The following day Sirius and Peter arrived at Godric's Hollow just in time for dinner.

"Well since you're here you might as well sit down and have dinner before we start." Lily said as she dished up a couple more plates.

"You know I can't resist a free meal; especially if you're the one cooking, Lily."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sirius; now eat so we can get started."

An hour later; while everyone was in the living room getting ready for Lily to cast the Fidelius Charm.

"Here Lily, let me hold Harry; you need your hands to cast the charm." Sirius said, taking Harry and standing off to the side.

''Okay kid, we have to be real quiet so Mummy can cast this charm without worrying about us."

"Mumy, Dady, Or-ail, sshhh!"

"That's right kid, so let's just watch, ok?"

"Oty! Sshhh ad-oot! Sshhh!" Sirius snickered, giving Harry a hug and small peck on the forehead. "Ok kid, ok. "

Lily turned from having finished her spell work with a smile. "Thank you so much for watching Harry, Sirius; I couldn't have done it without you here to watch him. "

"That's alright Lily; you know I love being with the kid."

After making a tray with tea and biscuits for everyone, Lily took Harry from Sirius and they all sat by the fire to talk.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you being our Secret-Keeper, Peter; I know it was a lot to ask since it will put you in danger. But we haven't told anyone of the change so they'll still think it's Sirius, and if Voldemort should go after anyone to find us, it'll be him and you'll be safe" James explained as he sat down next to Lily, pulling Harry onto his lap.

A week later James, Lily, and Harry were having their own little Halloween party when there was a sudden banging on the door. James ran to look to see who was banging, then started yelling, "Lily! Take Harry and run; it's him! I'll hold him off, go on get Harry, and get out of here!"

"But how? Peter was the Secret-Keeper!"

"He must have betrayed us. Go on! Get Harry and get out, I'll follow as soon as I can!" No sooner had Lily fled up the stairs, the front door blew off its hinges, and Voldemort himself walked in.

"James… how nice to see you again, too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy my little visit."

James immediately drew his wand and started firing off curses. The battle went on for a few minutes when Voldemort, finally getting bored, hit James in the chest with the Killing Curse, making him fall to the floor, lifeless.

Voldemort headed straight up the stairs; upon arriving in what he was told was the nursery, he found Lily standing in front of Harry's crib as if to protect him.

"Move aside silly girl, it is not you I wish to harm."

"NO! NOT HARRY! PLEASE NOT HARRY! HAVE MERCY, TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"I said move aside!"

"NO! I WONT LET YOU KILL HIM!"

"Fine, _Avada Kedavra_!"

Lily fell lifeless onto the edge of the crib where Harry sat watching all that was happening.

Voldemort turned to Harry. "To think a child such as you could possibly be my down fall…? I think not. _Avada Kedavra_."

Much to Voldemort's surprise, the curse bounced off Harry and back to him. With a scream of pain and a stream of black smoke, all that was left to be seen of Voldemort was his charred robes.

Sirius, after having gone to check on Peter and not finding him at home, went to check Godric's Hollow only to find the door blown off and James dead. He ran franticly up the stairs hoping to find Lily and Harry still alive; upon entering the nursery he found Hagrid holding Harry, and Lily, whom was dead.

"Give Harry to me Hagrid, I'm his Godfather, I'll take care of him."

"Can't do that Sirius, Professor Dumbledore told me to bring 'arry ta him; he's going to give him to his relatives, where 'e'll be safe."

"Hagrid he's my reasonability! Give him to me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that; gotta bring him to Dumbledore like he said."

"Fine then, take my bike it'll be faster that way."

After watching Hagrid leave with Harry, Sirius sat down and mourned for his lost friends. Then it hit him; Peter, that rat, betrayed them to Voldemort. Sirius immediately went on the search for the rat that used to be his friend.

He caught up with him the next morning in London, cornering him on a small street. However, as Sirius advanced on him, Peter suddenly started yelling at the top of his voice.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY LIKE THAT? THEY LOVED YOU LIKE A BROTHER!" Then with an explosion curse, he blew a huge hole in the street, killing twelve muggles, then cut off his finger and transformed, disappearing into the sewer. Sirius was so shocked by how well he had been played that when Aurors arrived all he could was stand there, laughing.

The Aurors arrested him and he was immediately sent to the Wizarding Prison, Azkaban, without questioning or a trial.

**Author Note**: This is the Prologue, so it's shorter than most chapters are going to be. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


	2. Harry's Discovery

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory.**

**For disclaimer see prologue. **

**Chapter 1: Harry's Discovery.**

"Boy get out here and fix breakfast before I give you something to be lazy about!" Shouted Uncle Vernon, as he pounded the cupboard door.

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry said as he hurried and got dressed. Harry knew that today he would be going to Mrs. Figg's house right after he finished the breakfast dishes because Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley would be going to the beach because Dudley threw a fit until they agreed to take him. Harry knew he was never allowed to go on family outings, because he was a freak and would just be a burden. However, how he wished that just once he would be allowed to see the beach even if he had to stay in the car the whole time.

"Hurry up boy, you expect us to starve to death waiting for our breakfast?"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, I'll be right there." Harry hurried to the kitchen and started breakfast this was his second time cooking by himself with Aunt Petunia watching from the table to make sure that he didn't mess up, and he was proud of how well he did since he could barely reach the top of the stove even when he tip-toed. He had managed to get all of the food on the plates and was carrying them to the table when Dudley stuck out his foot and tripped him. The plates with all of the food went flying, and landed on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Before Harry knew what was happening Uncle Vernon had grabbed a hold of him by the neck.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

"Do you think that we buy food just so you can throw it away?"

"I'm sorry I tripped Uncle Vernon! It won't happen again!" Harry said between gasps of breath. He had never been so scared before; Uncle Vernon had yelled at him but he had never grabbed him like this; he was really terrified.

"You're bloody right it won't!" Vernon said as he shook Harry harshly.

"Please Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry! I'll be more careful from now on!" Harry cried as he tried to wiggle free for his Uncle's grasp; finally slipping from his Uncle's grasp and moving towards the door.

"Where do you think it is you're going?" Vernon said, grabbing Harry by the arm and yanking him off his feet. As he was pulled, Harry slipped and hit his head on the edge of the counter, knocking him unconscious.

"Get up!" Vernon said as Harry lay on the floor.

When Harry didn't respond Petunia went over to pull him up to his feet and noticed a small trickle of blood coming from where he hit his head on the counter.

"Vernon, I think he's really hurt, his head is bleeding." Petunia anxiously told her husband.

"Nonsense; he's just faking it, hoping to get out of trouble. Come on boy, we're on to your game, get up!" Vernon commanded as he watched Harry for a reaction; when he did not get one he started to look nervous. "Petunia, maybe you should get something to help his head, then we will put him to bed and let him sleep it off."

After a moment, while Petunia was taking care of Harry's head, he came to for a few minutes and looked around at all the swirling spots in his vision, then saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley glaring at him from their seats at the table.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he looked up at his Aunt.

"You slipped and hit your head but you're going to be alright; when I'm done here you can go lay down for a while."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia, I really do feel tired." After his Aunt, finished fixing his head Harry went to his cupboard and fell fast asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Everything was pitch-black and Harry wondered where he was. The only thing he could see were colored lights floating across his vision. Slowly, Harry could make out a table and three people sitting at it; he thought it was the Dursleys. The multicolored lights were still floating through the air and slowly, the figures began to shift.

It wasn't his Aunt at the table, but another lady with red hair and much less neck; similarly, it wasn't his Uncle and Cousin, but a man with messy black hair and glasses -whom while roughly the same height as his Uncle, wasn't anywhere near his rival in width-, and a short, fully grown man only _about_ half Dudley's size.

The three vaguely familiar people were holding sticks in their hands, and the lights were now coming from them. Two of the people seemed to be helping the third make more light with his stick. No… his _Wand_.

'A Wand? But aren't those used... for magic?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry didn't know how long he had slept for, but when he woke up the dream was still on his mind and he could remember seeing the people around the table clearly; his thoughts were cut off, as an ache on the back of his head demanded his attention.

It sure did sting.

Over the next few days as the pain ebbed, Harry's attention turned back to his dream and the people in it. But this dream seemed different from his others; most of them faded away a couple minutes after he woke up -if he remembered them at all-, but this one stayed clear and it felt more like he was thinking about something that already happened. But if it was real those people were using magic, so... was magic real?

Harry had plenty of chances to think about it as he went about his daily chores.

Then one day when Aunt Petunia asked him to clean out the attic, Harry found a worn trunk with the initials L.E. on it. He knew that his mother's name was Lily, so he thought that the trunk must have been hers at one time. Since his mother was dead, he figured that it must belong to him now so he decided to try to open it. By the time he got the trunk opened, he could hear Aunt Petunia calling him down to start dinner.

It was another few days before Harry was able to go back up to the attic and look through the trunk. The first thing he found was an envelope filled with pictures of the same people he had seen in his dream plus a couple of other people that also looked familiar. On the backside of each picture was some writing saying who the people in the pictures were; one of the pictures with a group of people said, '_James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and myself taking a break from NEWTS_'.

After staring at the pictures for a while, Harry started to remember some things that happened when he was little. First, he just remembered all of them sitting at a table, talking and laughing. Then he started to remember more, like having meals in the backyard and playing in the grass; that lead to him remembering other things, like some of the things they had done with their Wands… spraying each other with water, making each other change colors, and shooting sparks at each other.

As Harry sat there remembering, and more started to come to him, like the time he made his bottle come to him when he was hungry, and another time he could remember wanting to see… Sirius? So bad that he was suddenly in his arms; he remembered how when Sirius had brought him home, how proud his mum and dad had been even if his disappearing had frightened them. He had done magic too!

"I'm a Wizard!" he said himself. "I wonder if I could do magic if I try hard enough? Maybe there's something about it in Mum's trunk."

The next two weeks flew by as Harry spent all of his free time up in the attic going through his mother's trunk. He had found all sorts of books that he thought taught magic, but he wasn't sure what all of them were about, because some were hard for him to read. He also found his mother's dairy in it; from what he could tell, she had written a lot about his father and his friends, who were called the Marauders; Harry wasn't sure what to think about his dad and their friends being in a gang; from what he remembered they always seemed nice.

Near the end of the dairy, there were some passages about staying in a place called 'Godric's Hollow', and that they had to find someone called a 'Secret-Keeper'. The very last page was about how she was going to have the trunk appear in Petunia's attic if anything happened to her and James, with a letter going into Harry's vault telling him about the trunk so that when he was old enough Sirius could bring him by to pick it up. After reading that, all Harry could do was sit back and cry, it was obvious that Harry was suppose to live with Sirius, not Aunt Petunia; he wondered whatever had happened to Sirius. Why wasn't he living with him?

Harry went to bed that night with a heavy heart; it took a long time but sleep finally claimed him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry opened his eyes and through a thick grey fog, he saw people in the distance sitting by a fireplace. As he got closer, he could make out a red-haired woman, a blond-haired man, two dark-haired men, one of which had a baby in their lap.

He walked right up and stood beside where the woman -who he could now tell was his Mum-, was sitting, and he stood there listening to what everyone was saying.

They were taking about having changed the Secret-Keeper from Padfoot to Wormtail and his dad told Peter how much he appreciated him doing it for them.

Suddenly Harry was aware of himself and he knew that this was not a dream. It was a memory; he was the baby on his father's lap. He could now remember that Peter and Wormtail was the same person, as were Sirius and Padfoot; as he remembered the other names for his parents' friends, his vision slowly grew dark.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry woke with a start inside his cupboard; it was as if a fog had been lifted from his mind, and he could now see his memories from when he was just a baby. Like how Padfoot was like a Uncle to him and used to take him to all kinds of places, and how Moony would come to watch him and would read to him all the time; he could remember one time when Moony was reading he pointed to some words and told Moony what they were. Moony was so proud, that as soon as his Mum and Dad got home Moony told them what had happened. They thought that Moony was trying to pull a prank on them until Moony had James get a book, opened it, and had him point to words and tell his Mum and Dad what they were. His Mum and Dad were so proud that they started telling everyone how smart he was; of course, Harry loved all of the attention and showed anyone that came by what he could do.

For the next week, Harry kept remembering more and more. He remembered Padfoot taking him to a really fun place called Diagon Alley, where there was magic everywhere you turned.

But where was Diagon Alley. And how could he get there?

Over time, Harry also kept trying to do magic; he found that if he concentrated hard enough, harder than he had ever before, he could unlock his cupboard door during the night so he could sneak food from the fridge. That little discovery made him happier than he could ever remember being, since it proved he was a wizard and able to do magic. He was now going to start trying to do the things he remember his parents and their friends doing.

One day when Harry was looking through one of his Mother's books, he saw a picture of a man that was disappearing and reappearing; he read the caption and it said, '_How to Apparate_'.

Harry did his best to read what it said, but all it basically said was that in order to Apparate you must concentrate on where you want to go, then picture yourself being there. Harry thought this was great, as that wasn't very different from what he was already trying to do.

He now knew how he was going to get to Diagon Alley; he just had to decide when he would go.

**Author Note**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, we're starting to get into the story now.


	3. Gringotts

**Harry Potter and the Power of Memory**

**For disclaimer see prologue.**

**Chapter 2 Gringotts**

For the next month, Harry used books he snagged from Dudley's room, newspapers, magazines, and his Mum's books to teach himself to read better. He also worked on his magic during this time; finding he could do more and more, it also became easier and took less concentration the more he practiced.

Finally, Harry felt he was ready to go to Diagon Alley; his birthday was in a few days so he thought that he would go then. After all his relatives usually just gave him an old sock or something, and then left him alone the rest of the day. He didn't even have to do chores. Therefore, he felt this would be the perfect day to go no one would even know he was gone.

By reading different letters he found in his Mum's trunk, Harry now knew that Diagon Alley had all kinds of shops with magic stuff; it also had a place called Gringotts, which was a bank, his Mum's diary said he had a vault so he thought this is where it would be. Harry figured that once he got to Diagon Alley he would go to Gringotts and see if he really did have a vault; if he did, he hoped that he could get some money to spend.

Tomorrow would be the big day and Harry was trying to think of what he would tell someone if they asked him where his Mother and Father were while he was in Diagon Alley because he knew that he was about the size of a four year old even if he would already be six. He still knew this was really too young to be shopping alone but he has always basically taken care of himself. So he knew he would be all right but other people that saw him wondering around by himself would probably ask questions. After thinking for a while, he decided he would just tell people that he was older than he looked and was quite capable of doing his own shopping. He could now read almost all of his mum's books; he knew that he was definitely smart, once he started trying to read harder words they just came to him, as if he had known them all along. It was as if whenever he read a page it would stay in his mind as if it was a picture. He also realized that he could never let the Dursleys know how smart he was, because he wasn't allowed to do better in school than Dudley.

Harry woke up earlier than usual. It was finally his birthday. He got dressed and waited for Aunt Petunia to call him for breakfast. At breakfast Uncle Vernon handed him a small package wrapped in old newspaper; when he unwrapped it and it was an old book of Dudley's that was falling apart.

"Make sure you take good care of that if you ever want us to give you anything ever again." Uncle Vernon told him. "And I think you're old enough now so I want you out of the house for the rest of the day, I don't care what you do just get out of my sight."

"Yes Uncle Vernon, thank you for the book."

Harry thought this could not be more perfect, now he wouldn't have to sneak off he could just walk right out the front door no questions asked.

Harry walked a couple of blocks to an alley off Magnolia Crescent where he thought it would be safe to try to Apparate from; he didn't know for sure if it would work but if it did he didn't want anyone to see him disappear into thin air. He was very nervous; he was finally going to try and Apparate, he made sure no one was watching then he closed his eyes and concentrated real hard on Diagon Alley. He felt strange, like being squeezed together on all sides then he heard a soft pop, when he opened his eyes he was amazed at what he saw. Everywhere he looked there were people dressed in what he had learned were robes and some of them were even using their wands to shrink packages.

Harry just stood there watching for a while then he realized that he didn't know where Gringotts was, so he would have to ask someone. After looking at the different shops that were near him, he decided to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies to ask where it was.

After walking into the shop Harry looked around in amazement; he couldn't wait to learn more about Quidditch, according to his mum his dad use to play for his house team. But right now, he was here to find out where Gringotts is the rest would have to wait until he got some money. Harry walked up to the counter and had to clear his throat to get the attention of man.

"Excuse me sir but could you tell me how to get to Gringotts?" Harry asked trying to sound as old as he could.

The man looked down at him with a surprised look on his face. "Aren't you a little young to be going there by yourself?" he asked.

"No sir and my mum told me I had a vault but I've never been there before."

"Ok; once you go back outside you turn right and just follow the street until you see a large white building that's Gringotts, now you watch out for those Goblins sometimes they can be right nasty if they don't think you belong there."

Harry slowly made his way up the street looking at everything as he went, he realized that the reason he couldn't see Gringotts when he first got there was because the street curved as you followed it.

As he entered Gringotts Harry saw some strange looking creatures; he thought to himself, that these must be the Goblins that the man told him about. They didn't look so bad to him, he went up to one and asked as politely as he could, "Please sir, can you tell me how I can find out if I have a vault or not. My Mother left a note in one of her books that said I did, but since she died I don't know for sure?"

"Come right this way young man and we'll see what we can do for you, but I am going to need your name."

"It's Harry James Potter sir."

The Goblin stared at him for a moment; then stated "Please call me Griphook, it will be my pleasure to assist you Mr. Potter."

He led Harry to a tall counter then asked Harry to wait a while he spoke to another Goblin. When he came back, he had Harry follow him to a room that was down another hall.

"If you wait here Manager Ragnok will be with you in about five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, a Goblin slightly larger than Griphook came into the room carrying a bowl and some paper.

"Hello Mr. Potter; I'm Manager Ragnok, it is a great pleasure to meet you. It is my understanding that you would like to find out if you have a vault or not."

"Yes sir"

"Well I can tell you that you do indeed have a vault; I know of two personally, I take it you don't have a key."

"No sir; like I told Griphook, I just read a note in one of my Mother's books that said I have a vault so I thought I'd come check it out."

"That was very wise of you; but since you don't have a key I will need a few drops of your blood, just a precaution to make sure you are who you say you are and not someone using Polyjuice Potion."

"Alright what do I have to do?"

"Just hold your hand over this bowl and I'll use this knife to prick your finger, then you let three drops of blood drop onto this parchment and it will tell us about any vaults that belong to you."

"Really it's that easy, great lets do it!"

Harry watched in awe as Ragnok pricked his finger and let three drops of blood fall onto what he now knew was parchment. After watching the parchment for a few minutes writing started to appear. First, it wrote Gringotts Vaults belonging to Harry James Potter then it started listing names with numbers beside them.

Harry James Potter Trust Vault - 618

Potter Family Vault - 178

Smyth Family Vault - 156 (not claimed for 345 years)

Evans Family Vault - 129 (not claimed for 425 years)

Hufflepuff Family Vault - 13 (not claimed for 583 years)

Slytherin Family Vault - 12 (not claimed for 630 years)

Ravenclaw Family Vault - 11 (not claimed for 650 years)

Gryffindor Family Vault - 10 (not claimed for 810 years)

Merlin Family Vault - 1 (not claimed since Merlin's death)

Harry couldn't believe his eyes according to the parchment he had nine vaults, how was that possible.

"Sir; Are you sure that's right, how can I have so many vaults?"

"I assure you it is correct; blood does not lie, I think I can explain some of it if you would like me to."

"Yes please do because right now I'm real confused."

"Well Mr. Potter..."

"Please call me Harry."

"Alright Harry; the trust vault is the one your parents set up for your needs until you finish school. The second is your family vault on your Fathers side you cannot take anything from this vault until you are 17. The next two are from your Mothers side apparently she was what Wizards call a Pure-Blood and not a Muggle-Born like everyone thought..."

"What's Muggle-Born mean?"

"A Muggle-Born is what wizards call a witch or wizard with non-magical parents or muggles. Everyone thought your Mother was Muggle-Born but it looks like she came from a long line of Squibs. Before you ask a Squib is what Wizards call a non-magical person born from magical parents, because of this you would be what is called a pure-blood instead of a half-blood like everyone thought?"

"I think I understand now please finish telling me about the vaults."

"Let's see where was I? Oh yes; the Hufflepuff and Slytherin vaults are also from your Mothers side. The Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Merlin vaults are all from your Fathers side. The reason some of them have not been claimed in so long is because they had certain requirements in order for them to be claimed, which apparently you meet otherwise they would not be listed."

"What do I do now that the parchment says there mine?"

"The first thing you need is an account manager, you can chose one of your own, or I can assign one to you. I should let you know that whoever becomes your account manager is going to become a very rich Goblin."

"Really; why is that?"

"Because Harry you are probably the riches wizard to live in a very long time, and the Goblin that manages your account will get 10 percent of the interest that your account earns."

"Ok in that case I guess that I'd like to chose my own account manager."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Actually I do; but I don't know if he will be able to be one or not."

"What is his name and I can tell you."

"Well when I first walked in I met Griphook and he was really nice to me so if I could I would like him."

"Very good choice I'm sure Griphook will be pleased to be your account manager, why don't we have him come in so you can ask him."

Harry waited as Ragnok went to get Griphook. After about five minutes, both Ragnok and Griphook walked into the room. Griphook stopped next to Harry.

"You wish to speak to me Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but please call me Harry."

"Alright what can I do for you Harry?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be my account manager."

"It would be an honor Harry, if you have the time I will go get your files and we can do all of the paperwork required to make it official."

"I have all day, let's do whatever we have to do."

"Very well; Manager Ragnok may we please use your office? I'll make sure I have my own next time Harry returns."

"Go right ahead I have some rounds to make anyway." Manager Ragnok stated as he left the room.

"Harry if you don't mind I'll step out and retrieve the files that the parchment mentions."

"Not at all go right ahead."

While Griphook was gone Harry started thinking about what Ragnok told him about his mother being a pure-blood instead of a Muggle-born; that means that Aunt Petunia would be what he called a squib and she doesn't even know it. He wondered if he could use that to his advantage, since Aunt Petunia wanted nothing to do with magic but was actually part of a magical family.

Harry was stirred from his thoughts by Griphook's return.

"Alright now Harry first thing we need to do is fill out this form that states you accept me as your account manager, if there is anything you don't understand please feel free to ask."

"Once I finish filling this out can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may. We will also be going over as many of these files as we can, then combine them into one large file, since they all belong to you now so it would be easier to have just one file to look at when we need to."

"Can you please check this over and make sure I did it right?"

"Yes everything seems to be in order, now you just need to sign it right on this line."

"Thank you, may I ask my question before we go over the files."

"Most defiantly, what would you like to know?"

"Do I have to have an adult with me in order to get any money when I want to go shopping?"

"No the accounts are yours and no one else's, however your Magical Guardian would normally have the right to set limits on how much you can spend at one time."

"Magical Guardian, what is that and do I already have one?"

"A Magical Guardian is a member of a Wizarding family usually a witch or a wizard. At the moment yours is Albus Dumbledore."

"Who is Albus Dumbledore and why is he my Magical Guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he is also head of the Wizengamot, The Wizard Court. He is your Magical Guardian because he knew your parents before they died and as far as everyone knew you had no magical family left."

"But I've never met him, what kind of guardian is he to never visit me?'

"That's a good question; I'm surprised by his actions myself. However now that we know that your Aunt comes from a long line of squibs she qualifies to become your Magical Guardian if you'd like to change to her."

"How would I go about changing to her; and does she have to know how much money I have? Because if she does I think she'll try to find a way to take it from me."

"To change Magical Guardians we would have to get you a Solicitor so he can make sure the proper papers are filled out, and then you would have to get your Aunt to sign them. You do not have to tell her how much money you have. However, by the sound of it if; I were you I would offer her some money to make sure she signed the papers. I would suggest a million pounds after all part of your money did come from her side of the family, and a million pounds won't even take one percent of the interest on your account. Also we could put the money for her into a Muggle bank so she wouldn't know that it came from you, but not release it until the papers are signed. If she doesn't sign she doesn't get the money and Albus Dumbledore remains your Magical Guardian."

"Wow! That might just work, so how do I get a Solicitor?"

"After we've gone over your files I'll be happy help you find one."

"Great! Now what do I need to know about my account?"

"First let's look at your Trust vault and the Potter Family vault. Your Trust vault can be accessed at any time it is there to help pay for your needs until you get out of school, you can remove any items from this vault that you wish. The Potter Family vault is set up so that you cannot touch it until you turn 17 years old; which is considered of age or an adult in the Wizarding world. Now looking through these other files I can tell that there are no restrictions on the other Vaults therefore you have full access to them and anything in them."

"What do you mean by anything in them, isn't it just money?"

"Oh no Harry most Wizarding families place items in their vaults to pass on to next head of the family, on top of that you have several properties that come with each family vault."

"Boy! When Manager Ragnok said I was rich I never expected all this."

"It is quite a bit to take in for one so young isn't it?"

"You bet; now I know that I don't want a stranger to be my Magical Guardian, I'll have to get Aunt Petunia to do it."

"Alright let's look through your family file and see if there is a Solicitor listed or if we need to find you a new one. It looks like the Potter Family Solicitor for the last three generations has been Selby, Hubbard & Proffitt they practice in both Wizarding and Muggle law. I would suggest staying with them."

"How do I get a hold of them?"

"If you would like; I could contact them and explain to them what you would like to do and why. Then they'll draw up the paperwork and bring it to your home to have your Aunt sign them."

"That would be a great help, thank you."

"No problem that's one of my jobs as your account manager. Now would you like to get some money out today or wait until your Aunt signs the papers?"

"Now please if I may."

"Would you like to get the money from your Trust Vault or one of the other Vaults?"

"My Trust Vault please."

"Follow me and I take you there."

Griphook led Harry to a cart that was on what looked like a railroad track suspended in mid-air. They climbed in and the cart took off at a high rate of speed, Harry thought it was great. When the cart stopped, it was in front of a large metal door with the number 618 on it. Griphook walked up to the door took out a strange looking key put it in a hole at the center of the door turned it and the door made a loud clanking sound then slid open.

"Here you go Harry come on over and get some money out then I'll explain what each coin is and how much they are worth."

When Harry walked into the vault, he couldn't believe his eyes mountains upon mountains of coins, Gold, Silver & Bronze. Harry also noticed a small table with an envelope on it. Remembering what it said in his mum's diary about a letter, he picked it up to take with him.

"Griphook is there anything I can put some of the coins in?"

"Yes if you look over on the wall to your left you will see several to chose from."

Harry had no idea how much to take so he took five handfuls of each type of coin, then thinking that might not be enough he grabbed two more handfuls of the gold ones. He thought that the bag would be bulky and heavy but it wasn't.

"Griphook why isn't my bag heavy or bulky?"

"It's been charmed to always be light and easy to carry, so no one can tell how much you have on you."

"Can you explain the coins to me please?"

"Of course, why don't I do that as we head back up?"

"Ok I think I'm ready."

"The bronze ones are knots it takes 29 bronze knots to make one silver sickle and it takes 17 silver sickles to make one gold galleon. Most or your basic items are priced in sickles and knots, while the more expensive things such as robes, pets, trunks and wands are priced with galleons."

"Good then I took more than enough to look around and buy stuff. I wonder how much a wand would cost."

"I'm sorry Harry but you won't be able to get a wand until you turn 11."

"Well than I'll just have to keep practicing without one until I'm 11."

"Harry are you telling me that you can do magic without a wand?"

"Yes I have been for two or three months now and the more I practice the easier it gets. That's how I got to Diagon Alley, one of my mum's books said that to Apparate you just had to concentrate on where you want to go then picture yourself being there, it was pretty easy now that I think about it."

"Harry if you get caught apparating before you're 17 you can get into a lot of trouble. I would suggest to get home that you take the Knight Bus, just rise your right hand in the air on the Muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron and tell them where you want to go and they can get you home. If you have, any trouble ask Tom at The Leaky Cauldron and he'll help you. Now as far as your magic goes go to Flourish & Blott's and ask for some books on Wandless magic, if they ask you why tell them that your just curious and wanted to read up on it don't tell you can do it."

"Ok I really have a lot to learn about the Wizarding World don't I."

"You can buy books about the Wizarding World also just add them to your list when you go to Flourish & Blott's. I'll also tell your Solicitors about your special abilities and see if they know any loopholes that might help you, since they are your Solicitors they can not tell anyone about them without your permission."

"Thank you for all your help, I think I'm going to get something to eat then look around at the shops for a while before I go home."

"Your welcome Harry try The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, Tom makes a very good Sheppard pie."

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a lot more to think about than when he went in.

Edit: A/N: Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my mistake on how many knuts it takes to make a sickle. The number I had up before was how many it took to make a galleon.


	4. The Alley

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory **

**For disclaimer see prologue **

**Chapter 03 The Alley**

Harry made his way back down the Alley to The Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering, he walked over to a booth and sat down after about five minutes a bald, stocky man came over to his booth and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Tom, what can I do for you today young man?"

"Hello Tom, Griphook told me that I should try your Sheppard pie, so I'd like to have some please."

"Would you like to try a butterbeer with that?"

"Am I old enough for butter beer? Don't you have to be a certain age to have beer?"

"Ah a Muggle-Born; no young man butterbeer is a beverage for all ages in the Wizarding World."

"Thank you; I would like to try it then, and just so you know I'm not a Muggle-Born I've just never been to Diagon Alley before."

"Well let me get your meal then maybe we can have a little chat and I can fill you in on some things you might want to know about the Wizarding World."

"That would be nice, Griphook told me to talk to you if I needed help."

"Yes he would say that; he knows I'm willing to help anyone who needs it, especially children."

While Tom was gone, Harry thought about how much he should tell Tom about his home life. He decided to see what type of feeling he got from Tom. He was usually a good judge of character.

"Here you go young man, a nice warm meal for a growing boy."

"Thank you, please call me Harry."

Tom's eyes went to Harry's forehead and saw the scar that the boy was famous for.

"Harry; As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes why? I know Griphook and Ragnok looked at me strange but I just thought it was because I'm so young."

"No, I'm afraid there is more to it than that. Let me get Dan to watch the place so we can go to a private room and talk. Then I'll tell you all about why people look at you funny."

"Ok so long as I can eat while we talk."

Tom walked over and spoke to the man behind the bar then returned, ushering Harry into the private room.

"Go ahead and finish your meal while I try to explain a few things to you. You see Harry you're famous; everyone in the Wizarding World calls you The-Boy- Who-Lived."

"What does that mean? Just because I lived when my parents died in a car crash doesn't make me special."

"You're right it wouldn't, but Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash. Who told you that?"

"My Aunt and Uncle of course; they also said that magic wasn't real, I found out that wasn't true."

"Harry; the reason you're famous is that when You-Know-Who murdered your parents and then tried to kill you, the Killing Curse bounced off you and back onto him, vanquishing him. You are known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, because you are the only one, to ever survive the killing curse. That is also where you got your scar."

"Who is You-Know-Who? Don't you know what his name is?"

"Harry he is called You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named because people are afraid to say his name. Even I am a little hesitant of speaking it, but I guess you have a right to know. His name is V...Vol...Voldemort."

"Voldemort huh; all because of him trying to kill me after killing my parents I get to be stared at the rest of my life."

"Pretty much yeah; if you don't want people to recognize you, you could keep your hair pushed down or you could wear a hat."

"I think I'll do that."

"So anything you want to know about Diagon Alley or the Wizarding World?"

"Actually there is I discovered my mum's trunk in the attic while I was cleaning it one day and I was hoping that I could get one of my own. Would you happen to know where I could go to get one?"

"Yes I do; there are a couple of places, the old junk shop next door may have some he has a bit of everything, and Hiram's Specialty Trunks & Tents. Hiram can sale you a trunk right off the sales floor or can make a special one to your liking."

"You mean that there are different types of trunks?"

"Yes, there is the standard school trunk, or you could have one made to your liking. A friend of mine has a trunk with seven compartments a couple of them are the size of rooms. Hiram could tell you more if you go to his shop"

"That's sounds real cool. I think I'd like to have a special trunk just to my liking."

"In that case Hiram's is the place to go. Anything else that you're interested in?"

"Well I already know about the book store from Griphook, but I was thinking of getting a pet and maybe some new clothes"

"You can go to Magical Menagerie for a pet; in the Wizarding World we call them Familiars, because they usually bond with their owners. There are three shops for clothes, The Second-Hand Robe Shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, and Twilfit & Tatting's. If you what a way to send mail to a wizard or witch I would suggest Eeylops Owl Emporium."

"That all sounds good thank you. I think that I need to go back to Gringotts and talk to Griphook about whether or not I need an owl to keep in contact with my solicitors. When I'm all done in the Alley, I'll have to come back here so you can show me how to catch the Knight Bus. How much do I owe you for my lunch?"

"It's on me; it was a pleasure meeting you Harry, see you later, and have fun in the Alley."

Harry walked back out the way he came in and came face to face with a blank wall. He was confused by this. _'How can this be a wall I know I came in this way' _he thought to himself. _'I guess I'll have to go ask Tom.'_

Walking over to where Tom was Harry asked, "How do I get back into the Alley, there's a wall there now?"

"Here let me show you"

Harry followed Tom out back door and watched as Tom touched the brick wall in a pattern that went up three, across two. Harry watched in amazement as the wall reformed into an archway.

He walked through the arch and headed back to Gringotts to talk to Griphook before doing any thing else.

Walking into Gringotts Harry noticed writing above the door that he had not noticed before. It was some sort of warning about trying to steal what did not belong to you.

As he entered, he looked around for Griphook but couldn't find him, so he went up to another Goblin that was standing watching people coming and going.

"Excuse me but could you please get Griphook for me?'

"He doesn't have time to deal with children. He is a very busy Goblin now that he's been promoted to accounts manager."

"I think he'll see me if you tell him that I'm here."

"What makes you think he'll take the time to deal with a little kid?"

Harry was starting to get angry. This Goblin was very rude even when he himself was being polite.

"Maybe because he's my account manager, now go get him or I'll talk to Manager Ragnok about you. By the way since you didn't bother asking who I am I should let you know that I'm Harry Potter"

At hearing this, the goblin's eye's shot to Harry's forehead then he hurried off to get Griphook.

While he waited, Harry remembered what the man in the qudditch shop had told him about some of the Goblins being nasty if they didn't think you belonged there. This must have been one of those Goblins.

"Harry; back so soon, is there a problem? What can I do for you?" Griphook stated as he walked up to Harry extending his hand.

Harry shook Griphook's hand.

"No, no real problem except that that Goblin that went to get you was very rude to me. I'm use to my relatives acting that way, but most people are usually not that way around me so long as I am polite and respectful."

"That is the way that it should be, he will be spoken to about his attitude."

"I don't want to get him in any trouble."

"We have had problems with him before; this won't be the first time he is reprimanded."

"The reason I came back is because Tom mentioned owls to use for mail, and I was wondering if I should get one to mail my solicitors. Also is there any way that I can get some money to use once I go back home to Surrey?"

"No you won't need an owl right away unless you want one. I can let the solicitors know you do not have one and they will have their owl wait for a response before returning to them. To get Muggle money or pounds as they call them you just go to the exchange counter and they will exchange Galleons into pounds for you. I believe the exchange rate is five pounds to one galleon. I could take care of that for you this time. How much would you like?"

"That would be great! I think that I would like to have about fifty pounds so that would mean I need to give you ten galleons right?"

"Very good Harry; you have a head for figures you should get a book on arithmancy. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That's everything thank you. I think I'll wait on getting an owl, so if you'll let my solicitors know I'd appreciate it. I'm going to go shopping in the Alley now, good bye."

"Good bye Harry, have a good time."

Harry once again entered the Alley, this time with shopping in mind. He thought that if he was going to buy clothes and stuff that he should see about getting a trunk first so he would have somewhere to put his purchases. He wondered around the Alley for a little while until he came upon Hiram's Specialty Trunks and Tents. When he entered the shop he noticed trunks and tents all over the place, it was strange to see tents set-up inside a building. After looking around at all the tents, Harry finally went over to look at the trunks.

A tall, thin older man with short gray hair walked over to him and asked him if he was lost.

"No Sir; I was just thinking about purchasing a trunk, could you tell me a little more about what you have to offer."

"Are you sure that your parents know you're here some of my trunks are quite expansive?"

"I'm older than I look; besides my mum told me I had my own vault and where to find it (technically this was true he did read about it in his mum's diary).

"Alright then young man, do you have anything in particular in mind."

"Well; I was looking for something with hidden compartment, that my cousin wouldn't be able to get into, also I heard that some trunks have compartments the size of rooms. Can you show me some trunks that fit that description?"

"I would be happy to; come right over here. These trunks all have three to seven compartments they are usually only purchased by Aurors for when they go on missions, but I will sell them to anyone willing to pay the price for them. The three-compartment trunk has one section for books and other school supplies, one section for clothes and one section that could be set up like a bedroom or study. The other trunks are the same except with more compartments and can be set-up how ever you would like, the price depends on how many compartments you would like, and what type of charms you want put on them and the trunk."

"If I were to buy a three compartment trunk, would I be able to take it with me or would I have to come back for it later?"

"That would depend on what you want the compartments to be like, would you like to step into the office to discuss what you would like?"

"Yes I think that I would."

Harry followed the man that he assumed was Hiram into an office in the back.

"Now what did you have in mind for your trunk?"

"I think that I would like it kind of how you described with one compartment for books and things. But I would like it to have two of the compartments set-up like rooms, one like a bedroom with a wardrobe and bathroom, and the other with a study so that I could do my homework without any interruptions, is that possible."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have a five compartment trunk that I made for someone years ago that never came back to get it. I could even give it to you at a discount."

"You said that it had five compartments, what are the last two set up to be?"

"The fourth compartment is a second bedroom with a wardrobe and bathroom, and the fifth compartment is set-up as a training room with attack dummies and all, an Auror team had ordered it for when they went on special missions and paid for it. But before they could pick it up one was killed and the other was sent to Azkaban."

"What is an Auror?"

"An Auror is a Magical Law Enforcement Officer."

"Do you mind me asking what the Aurors names were?"

"They were the famous Auror team of Potter and Black. I know you're kind of young but have you heard of them?"

"Not as Aurors but James Potter was my Father and Sirius Black was my Godfather."

"Oh my; I hope you'll forgive me for not noticing that it was you Mr. Potter, since your Father and Godfather already paid for that particular trunk it officially belongs to you. Would you like any charms placed on it for you?"

"I don't know too much about charms, what would you suggest?"

"Because of your size and age; I would suggest a Feather-Light charm to make it light, a Shrinking charm so you could put it in your pocket. You said that you were worried about your cousin getting into it so I can charm it so that only you can open it. I would also suggest a charm that you could activate that would make it so no one else could lift it from where ever you placed it, your Father already had it charmed so that no damage of any kind could be done to it."

"They all sound good can you place the charms and show me how to work them and the trunk? I was wondering if there was a charm that could make so that my relatives one squib and two muggles wouldn't be able to see the trunk."

"I can place a notice-me-not charm on it and you can set down where ever you want and they won't even notice that it's there hence the name of the charm."

"Great I'll take all the charms that we talked about if that's possible."

"It will take me an hour to place all of the charms; I will also need a few drops of your blood in order to set the locking charm so that only you can open it. So if you would like to go do some more shopping I can show you how to work the trunk and all the charms when you get back."

"What do you want me to put the blood into before I go do my shopping?"

Hiram opened a drawer of the desk and brought out a small bowl and a knife.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you let a few drops of blood drop into this bowl?"

"That would be fine."

Taking the knife Harry pricked his finger and let several drops of blood drop fall into the bowl.

"I'll return when I'm done with my shopping, thank you for all your help."

"It is an honor to serve you Mr. Potter; I'll see you when you get back."

Harry walked out of the shop thinking about how exciting it was going to be having a trunk that his Father and Godfather had designed. He also now knew that the reason he didn't live with Sirius was because he was in Azkaban, he would have to find out what Sirius had done to go to Azkaban, and maybe he could visit him if he was allowed visitors.

_'Where should I go first; clothes that fit would be nice for a change, and with my trunk Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't even need to know I have them until after my solicitors talk to Aunt Petunia.'_

With buying clothes in mind, Harry headed for Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, as he entered the shop a short robust woman came over to meet him.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, I'm Madam Malkin will your parents be joining us?"

"No I will be shopping on my own today. I will be buying a whole new wardrobe, both Wizarding and Muggle."

"Well then you've come to the right place, if you will just step up onto that dais I'll get your measurements then we can begin."

Harry stepped up onto the dais and stood there while a tape measure measured every inch of him, including his nose, which he thought, was funny, to think having your nose measured in order to get clothes.

"Now that I have your measurements we can start on your wardrobe. Did your parents tell you what they want you to get?"

"Madam Malkin if I tell you something can you keep it between just us?"

"That depends; I can't keep anything from your parents."

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to tell you. You see my parents are dead I live with my Aunt who is a squib; she has always told me that magic isn't real. I found out on my own that, it is real and that I am a wizard. She doesn't even know that I'm here at Diagon Alley. I was told to leave the house for the rest of the day so I decided to come on my own. You don't have worry; I have plenty of money, my parents left me a vault all my own that I can use for what ever I want. Then when I turn 17 I get the Family vault also."

"In that case I won't tell anyone anything without your permission first. May I ask your name young man?"

"I'll tell you my name but you have to promise not to stare at me."

"Now why would you think that I'd stare at you?"

"Because everyone stares at me when they find out who I am."

"Alright I promise not to stare."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Welcome back to the Wizarding World Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry."

"Now do you have any Idea what you would like to buy?"

"I have always had to wear my cousin's hand-me-downs so I want to buy every that I might need. I thought you could help me pick out some clothes since I've never done it before. I do know that I have Solicitors so I will need something to wear if I ever have to meet with them."

"Well Harry I think that a couple of formal and a couple of causal robes should be enough for Wizarding wardrobe for the time being, If you do need more you can get them at another time. Then we'll set you up with enough Muggle clothes to last a while."

When Harry was done at Madam Malkin's he was 76 Galleons lighter, was carrying four large bags and one small bag full of new clothes, wearing a nice pair of jeans with a green shirt that Madam Malkin said brought out his eyes and his first ever pair of new shoes. He knew that his Aunt and Uncle were likely to say that he stole them but he didn't care, it felt great to have clothes that never belonged to anyone else. He thought that he would tell them that he walked into a store and won a small shopping spree for being the 1,000 customer to walk through the door, even though he was just going to look around. He had already set up one of his bags so that it looked like he was only able to get two pairs of pants, two shirts, underwear, socks, and shoes. He thought that they would let him have them since they didn't have to buy them for him.

Harry looked around to see where he should go next. He walked down the street a little ways when he saw an ice cream shop with tables outside where you could eat. He had only had ice cream one time and he remembered how good it was, so he decided to get some before he finished his shopping. Going over to the counter he noticed that there were many flavors to choose from, he got himself a small dish of chocolate with strawberries on it. As he sat there eating he noticed that the book store was right across the street so he would go there next, then down the street a little farther he could see Magical Menagerie that would be his last stop before returning to Hiram's to get his trunk and heading back to Surrey.

Finishing his ice cream Harry crossed the street and entered the bookstore; it was a lot larger on the inside than it looked from the outside, Harry figured that they must use magic to make the inside larger. After looking around for a little while, and not finding what he was looking for he approached the counter where a stout looking man was standing.

"Excuse me; but could you help me find some books on Wandless magic, Arithmancy, and about the Wizarding World customs?"

"Sure young man but won't those books be a little above your level?"

"I'm older than I look and not to brag but I'm really smart to, those are just a few of the subjects that I'm interested in finding out more about."

"If you will follow me I will show you where you can find those particular subjects."

He led Harry to a corner of the room and up a small flight of stairs.

"The books on Wandless Magic and Wizarding World Customs are on these two shelves, when you find the books you want bring them back downstairs and I will have a few books on Arithmancy for you to choose from."

Harry was fascinated with all the books he found on both subjects. He finally chose three books each. For Wandless magic, he chose Wandless Magic an Art Forgotten, Wandless Magic and You, and Wandless Magic and its Theory. For Wizarding World Customs he found Wizarding Customs Everyone Should Know, Wizarding Customs and its Laws, Wizarding Customs and Etiquette. Having found the books he wanted Harry went back downstairs to find the man at the counter with a stack of books on Arithmancy.

"Here you go young man just choose the ones you want."

Harry looked at the titles and then chose; Arithmancy for Beginners, Arithmancy and Charms, and How to Create Spells Using Arithmancy. Placing the books that he wanted on the counter Harry glanced around the store one last time, finding nothing else at the moment Harry ask the man how much he owed and was surprised to find that he only spent one galleon and 3 sickles.

"Thank you for coming; would you like to take one of our mail order catalogs with you?"

"Yes please; how much extra would it cost to have a feather weight charm put on my books?"

"Sorry I didn't ask before, let me to put those in a bottomless bag for you that will also let you add more to the bag without it getting heavy."

Harry walked out of the bookstore proud of the choices he had made.

_'One last stop for a familiar then I'll be ready to get my trunk and go home.' _Harry thought to himself.

Harry checked the time than figured that he had about three hours before Uncle Vernon would lock the doors so that he wouldn't be able to get in, he thought he had better hurry just to play it safe.

As Harry strolled through the doors of the pet shop a young woman came up to him.

"Hello my name is crystal; can I help you find something?"

"I'm not sure; I know that I want to get a familiar but I don't know what kind. Is it alright if I look around a while?"

"Go right ahead; if you need anything just holler."

Harry was looking at the snakes when he felt a light weight settle on his shoulder, looking at his shoulder to see what caused the shift in weight, he saw a beautiful bird that had feathers that looked almost Gold with Red tips. The bird wasn't very big it weighed maybe 1/2 a stone.

"Crystal could you come here a moment." Harry called out.

"What can I do for you? Oh, I see you met Helios; He doesn't usually get near the customers. We've had him here for about six months and I think you're the only one he's ever come over to he must like you."

"Ouch! I think he just bit me! What kind of bird is he anyway?"

"Helios is a Phoenix, and if he bit you hard enough to draw blood then he just bonded with you which makes him yours, since he chose you and not the other way around I will only charge you for supplies for him."

"He's very beautiful; but what's a phoenix?"

"A Phoenix is a rare firebird; I'll give you a book that will tell you all about them. When we got Helios, he was still in the egg, and we weren't sure what he was, the egg was gold and no one that we talked to knew what type of bird would come out of the egg. Even Albus Dumbledore who has a Phoenix himself didn't know what kind of bird it would be. However, as soon as he hatched we knew we had a rare Phoenix on our Hands; Albus Dumbledore is the one who gave me the book about Phoenixes so we could give it to the new owner. He also warned me that Helios would chose his owner he said that Phoenixes are meant for certain people and they would know their owner the moment they saw them, so you see you don't have a choice Helios will just follow you if you try to leave without him. Albus Dumbledore also wanted me to let him know when Helios chose someone."

"I have no problems taking Helios with me, you can tell Albus Dumbledore that Helios chose someone but I don't want him to know who I am yet. I'll tell him when the time is right. I don't think I've heard the name Helios before, where did it come from?"

"It is a different name; I named him as soon as his feathers started coming in, the Gold feathers remind me of the color of the sun so I named him after the Ancient Greek Sun God Helios. You can change his name if you like; you don't have to call him Helios if you don't want to."

"I like the name I was just curious where it came from. I still have other things to do so if you could please get everything together that I would need for him I would like to get going."

"Here you go I took the liberty of shrinking everything to make it easier to carry, when you get it home all you have to do is touch the tip of your right index finger to the item and say enlarge and it will return to normal size. Just so, you know I put a special stand in for him. He will need it on his burning days; the book will explain all that. Your total cost will be two galleons and seven sickles. I included a mail order catalog so that you don't have to come in every time you need something."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to use it."

Harry left the store with Helios still on his shoulder. "Well boy let's go get my trunk and go home."

Harry went straight back to Hiram's shop to find Hiram sitting in a chair polishing a trunk.

"Hello Harry; I see you found a friend while you were shopping."

"This is Helios; he decided that I was the one he wanted to bond with, I don't know if he belongs to me or if I belong to him, either way I think were going to be great friends."

"Phoenixes are a hobby of mine and The Golden Phoenix is a very rare and powerful bird you couldn't ask for a better familiar."

"Like I said he chose me. I was wondering if my trunk was ready."

"I was just polishing it up for you. If you would step over here, I will explain everything to you. To open the trunk you just have to put your hand on the Crest on the lid; you will feel a small prick, that will be the trunk making sure that it is you trying to open it. It will only open for someone that shares your blood; that was why I needed some blood from you to set the lock. Once you close the lid only your blood can open it."

"What about my Aunt and Cousin they have my blood, won't they be able to open it?"

"No; your blood is different because you share it with your mother and father, they only share your mother's blood with you."

"That's a relief. What else can you tell me about the charms that are on the trunk?"

The majority of the charms are just how they sound. Feather-Light, Notice-Me- Not, Shrinking, Sticking, and Indestructible. I hope you don't mind but I also charmed it so that if you wanted to practice magic while inside no one not even the Ministry would be able to detect it. I could get into trouble for that one so please don't tell anyone, I thought that you could use it."

"Don't worry I won't tell, I think it will come in handy, and if someone does find out I'll just tell them that the trunk originally belonged to my Dad and Sirius."

"I think your Father and Sirius would have cast it on the trunk. The only Charm they had me do was the Indestructible, because they could cast the rest themselves."

"How would I get into the different rooms in the trunk? Once I'm in the trunk can I go from room to room without coming out?"

"That will actually be fairly easy. To open it to the section for schoolbooks, and stuff, you just place your hand on The Potter Coat of Arms so that it can recognize you then open the lid. For the other rooms you just place your hand on The Coat of Arms then touch the Stag for the first bedroom, the Griffin for the second bedroom, Bell for the study, and Eagle for the training room.

Once you are in a room doors will appear for the other rooms, it does not matter which room you enter first you can still get to the other rooms. If you want to let anyone else use one of the rooms you need to open the trunk to that room and have them enter first, they will also be able to move from room to room. Once inside the trunk the lid will close preventing anyone else from entering, you can open the lid when you are ready to leave the trunk. Why don't we enter the trunk and check out the rooms so that if there is anything you want changed I can do that while you watch."

"I would really like to but I have to catch the Knight Bus so I can get home before my Uncle locks me out for the night."

"You won't have to worry about getting home Helios will be able to take you."

"How can Helios take me home?"

"Phoenixes can transport people from one place to another using special ability that they have, and since Helios is bonded to you he will be able to take you straight to your house or even your room if you want him to."

"Helios it's going to be great having you as my familiar! In that case Sir let's go check out the rooms."

"Ok Harry; place your hand on the coat of arms then lift the lid so you can see the section for your books."

Harry did what Hiram instructed him to do. When he lifted the lid, it looked like any trunk you could buy at any store.

"Sir, this just looks like a regular trunk."

"That's the beauty of magic Harry, that section is actually bottomless you can add and add to it and it will never run out of room."

"Cool; that will come in handy."

"Indeed it will. Now close the lid, place your hand on the coat of arms touch the Stag, and then open the lid again."

"Wow Stairs! I wasn't sure what to expect but I was thinking of a ladder of some sort."

"I can change it into a ladder if you prefer? I thought that stairs would be easier to handle if you were carrying something."

"No stairs are great, shall we go down them."

"Yes; I believe we should, especially if you want to see the rooms."

"After you Sir."

After following Hiram down the stairs, Harry found himself in a large bedroom. The bed was twice the size of Dudley's with a headboard that had The Potter Coat of Arms engraved into it, it also had bed sheets in a medium blue with gold trim. The dresser had five drawers and a mirror both the bed and dresser were made out of Cherry wood, which gave it a dark red hue. Harry walked over to the wardrobe it was big enough for him to walk inside and have clothes on both sides of him and was about twenty feet long. Walking over to the bathroom, Harry was amazed to find a bathtub the size of a swimming pool, a shower that three people could fit into, and of course a sink and a toilet.

"This is amazing; I just expected a simple bedroom and bathroom."

"This was your Fathers' doing; he said that if he had to be away from home on a mission he was going to live like a king. The other rooms are just as elaborate as this one; do you still want to see them?"

"I think that I'd still like to see the study and the training room."

"To get to the other rooms you just have to think of what room you want to enter and a door will appear for that room."

Harry thought about the Study; a door appeared so Harry walked over and pulled it open. Hiram was right this room was just as elaborate as the last. All of the furniture was made of the same Cherry wood as the bedroom. There was a large desk against one wall and two floors to ceiling bookshelves against two of the other walls, there was also two very comfortable looking chairs in front of the desk and a matching couch rested in front of the last wall.

Harry just stood there looking for a few minutes before thinking of the training room. Opening the door and walking in, Harry saw a room that was twice the size of the bedroom he had seen. One half of the room had mats covering the floor and walls, dummies lined were up against the walls, the other half had all kinds of weapons hanging on the walls.

"Well Harry what do you think?"

"I think everything is amazing, you said my Dad designed these rooms?"

"Yes he did and he was very picky about what he wanted furniture and all."

"I love it, I can't wait to get it home and start using it."

"Let's go back up and finish the business end of this and you will be free to go."

When they got back to Hiram's office, Harry realized that he didn't know how to shrink the trunk or how to work the Sticking Charm so no one else could move it.

"Sir; I forgot to ask how to work the Shrinking and Sticking Charms."

"In order to shrink the trunk or make it stick to one spot, you have to touch the Holly leaves in the middle of The Coat of Arms and say the word shrink or stick. To make it big again or get to un-stick you just touch the Holly again and say enlarge or remove stick."

"How much do I owe you for the Charms work you did."

"The total cost is going to be 137 Galleons, are you going to pay cash or give me your Gringotts account number."

"I have the money on me; here you go. Now I need to go let Tom at the Leaky Cauldron know that I don't need him to show me how to catch the Knight Bus, before I go home."

"If you like you can use my floo to call him."

"What's a floo and how do you use one?"

"A floo is a fireplace; you throw in a pinch of some special powder called floo powder call out the persons name and location, stick your head into the green flames, and talk to that person. You can do the same thing to get to different places, only you step in and say the location. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes thank you." Harry took a pinch of the floo powder threw it into the fire, when the flames turned green he hollered Tom the Leaky Cauldron, and was soon telling Tom that he had a different way home so he wouldn't need his help after all."

"I guess that I'm ready to go home now, I want to thank you again for all your help."

"You're very welcome Harry, come and visit me again some time."

With that Harry shrunk his trunk, placed it in his pocket, turned to Helios and stated "come on boy lets go home, can you land us in the back yard please" with a thrill Helios nodded his head, and they both disappeared.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying my story, lots more to come. And I'm still looking for a Beta Reader, please reply via my profile or signed review if you're interested.


	5. Home & Solicitors

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory **

**For disclaimer see prologue **

_"Mind Speak"_

**Chapter 04 Home & Solicitors**

Harry and Helios appeared in the back yard of 4 Privet Drive.

"Helios are you able to make it so no one can see you? I don't think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would like me bringing home a pet, especially a magical one."

Helios looked Harry in the eyes; nodded his head and disappeared from sight. Harry could still feel Helios' weight on his shoulder. Smiling Harry walked through the back door and into the kitchen. Harry was surprised to find the kitchen empty; usually everyone would be at the kitchen table eating at this time of night. Harry went to the door leading to the hallway and passed through it so that he could put his things in his cupboard, and walked right into Uncle Vernon.

"There you are boy; I was about to lock up for the night you would have had to stay outside all night if you hadn't gotten home in time."

"Sorry Uncle Vernon it took me longer than I thought it would to get to London and back."

"Where on earth would you get the money to go to London? You haven't been stealing from me have you?"

"No Uncle Vernon; I did some errands for some people to earn the money, I just wanted to see London for my birthday. I worked hard just to get enough money to get there and back. I thought it would be ok if I earned my own money."

"I guess that was ok; at least you weren't in our hair all day."

"Look Dad; he's wearing new clothes and has a bag in his hand, his shoes are new too. No way he could earn that much and still go to London and back."

"Dudley's right boy; Where did you steal the clothes from?"

"I didn't steal them honest. I walked into a store to look around; a man came up to me and said that I had won a small shopping spree for being the 1,000 customer. I tried to tell him that I wasn't shopping but just looking around, but he said it didn't matter and I could get three pants, three shirts, and a package of socks, underwear, and a pair of shoes. Please can I keep them? I've never chosen my own clothes before. It was kind of like getting a birthday present for myself, Please, Please let me keep them."

"Alright already quite whining, at least I didn't have to pay for them."

"If he gets to have new clothes Dad; I want some to, and I want more than he got."

"It's alright Diddlykins; we will take you shopping tomorrow, you can get much nicer things than the freak got."

"Ok mum, can Piers go with us?"

"Of course he can; Diddlykins why don't you go call him and let him know then go to bed so we can get an early start."

"See what you did boy; now I have to spend more money on your cousin to keep him happy like he should be. I won't have you going with us and ruining everything so we'll have to see if Mrs. Figg is free."

"Uncle Vernon couldn't I just stay home now that I'm six, you can even give me a list of chores to do while your gone since I didn't have to do any today."

"I guess that would work, at least I won't have to pay anyone to watch you that way. Get to your cupboard; you'll have a lot of chores to do tomorrow starting with breakfast."

Harry couldn't believe his luck; he had talked Uncle Vernon into letting him stay home tomorrow. Maybe he could use Wandless magic to get some of his chores done; he would have to check the books he got.

Harry hurried to his cupboard, taking his trunk out of his pocket he enlarged it and started unpacking all his bags into the rooms where they belonged. He put his robes, pants, shirts, and shoes in the wardrobe, and then he placed his socks, underwear, T-shirts, and pajamas into the dresser.

"Helios it's ok if you want to show yourself when no one is around."

Helios appeared almost immediately and settled onto the headboard of the bed.

"Where would you like your perch, in here or in the Study?"

Helios thrilled and it was as if Harry could understand him.

"Ok; beside the bed. I'll use the catalog Crystal gave us to order another one for the Study."

Helios thrilled again as if to say thank you, as Harry placed his perch next to the bed.

He placed all of his personal care items in the bathroom, and then he then went into the Study and put all of his books on one of the shelves. _'I'll have to use the catalog to order more books to help fill the shelves' _After making sure everything was put away properly, Harry took Wandless Magic and it's Theory, went back to his bedroom and settled in to read before going to sleep.

Harry woke up bright, and early the next morning, showered, changed, and headed to the kitchen. As he climbed out of his trunk he could here voices coming from the kitchen, he paused by the kitchen door to listen before entering the room. He could here Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Vernon, who's knows what the little freak might do while were gone."

"It'll be fine Pet; this list should keep him busy all day and half the night, if he doesn't get it all done there'll be no supper for him tonight."

"If you really think it's the right thing to do, I trust you know what you're doing."

"Too right I do; now why don't you get the boy up so he can get breakfast started. Dudders will be up soon and we don't need him hollering that he's hungry before the day even starts."

Harry hurried back to his cupboard; it wouldn't do to be caught eavesdropping on his Aunt and Uncle.

"Get up boy! We don't want to wait all day for breakfast."

"Coming; Aunt Petunia!"

Harry stepped out of his cupboard and followed his Aunt Petunia into the kitchen.

"I'll get started on breakfast right away Aunt Petunia, do you think Dudley would like flapjacks or cinnamon toast today?"

"Better fix both boy; just to be on the safe side."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry started making a large breakfast of flapjacks, cinnamon toast, bacon, sausage, and eggs. He also set out Juice, milk and made a fresh pot of coffee for his Aunt and Uncle. Harry had just finished placing everything on the table with a smile when Dudley came walking into the kitchen.

"Mum; the freaks smiling at me, make him stop."

"What are you up to boy, most likely no good with that smile you got plastered on your face."

"I'm not up to anything honest, I'm just still really happy about what a great day that I had yesterday.

"Well you had better get unhappy; there's a lot of chores to be done, since we let you be lazy yesterday."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon I'm Sorry."

"We'll be gone until supper; if you don't get everything on the list done by then there'll be no supper for you, and you'll be locked in your cupboard for a week! Do I make myself clear?"

"Very Clear; Uncle Vernon."

"Just for that cheek there'll no breakfast for you."

"That wasn't meant to be cheeky, honest Uncle Vernon."

"Never the less it was. Best get started on your chores if you want any supper tonight; you can clean the dishes after we leave, now off with you."

"Yes Sir; I'll just go change into the work clothes you gave me and start on the garden first."

"You make sure that you pull only weeds and not my flowers or there'll be heck to pay."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry went to change, it would be better to do the chores in Dudley's hand-me-downs so that he wouldn't ruin his new clothes.

As soon as he got into his bedroom Helios came over settled on his shoulder and gave a soft thrill.

"Good morning to you to Helios. Sorry I didn't let you know that I was going to fix breakfast, but you were sleeping and I wasn't sure if I should wake you."

Helios thrilled again bringing a smile to Harry's face.

"Well I have to go get started on the list of chores, I can't try using magic to help me until everyone else leaves. I would be in big trouble if Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon saw me use magic on purpose. I get in enough trouble when I do it by accident. The book I read last night said you just have to concentrate and you can do most things without a wand as with one. It also said that you don't have to use any spells you just think about what you want to happen and it will."

Harry went into the back yard to start on the weeding, he had been at for an hour when his Uncle opened the back door and cleared his throat causing Harry to look up form what he was doing.

"Were leaving now boy; you can come and clear the breakfast dishes and remember no funny business or you'll pay when we get back."

"I'll be in as soon as I brush the dirt off Uncle Vernon."

"Make sure you do, I don't want us getting roaches because you left the kitchen filthy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry smiled as he heard the car pull out of the driveway. He had the whole day to himself; he could practice his magic all he wanted to and not get caught. He walked into the kitchen and saw Helios perched on the back of one of the chairs.

"I guess you heard them leave too huh boy."

Harry looked around the kitchen, there was quite a bit of food left over from breakfast so he decided to eat something before he cleaned it up.

"Helios you can have some of these leftovers too if you'd like, I am a pretty good cook if I do say so myself. After I'm done eating, I'm going to use magic to get as many of my chores done as possible. Then when I'm completely done with my chores, I'll get out my books and read for a couple of hours, maybe we can take another trip to Diagon Alley. What do you think boy?"

Helios thrilled and nipped some bacon, eating it with what Harry thought looked like a smile.

After Harry finished eating he took the dishes over to the sink and thought about how he wished that they would wash and put themselves away, then waved his hand at them like it showed in his book and watched with a smile as it worked.

"Well Helios that answers my question about wither it would be hard to use Wandless magic to get the chores done, that was real easy. Come on lets see how fast I can get through this list."

With that said Harry looked down at the list and crossed off dishes, he decided he would cross off each item as he got the magic to do it for him.

Harry was having fun running around the house doing the chores with magic, before he knew it, everything on the list was done. He looked at the time to see that it was only 9:30. It had only taken him 45 minutes to do the whole list! This was great! He wondered how often he could get away with using magic if his Aunt and Uncle were around. If they were not paying attention, he thought that he could get away with quite a lot.

The next thing Harry did was to go up to the attic, get his Mother's trunk and bring it to his room (trunk). Putting all of her books on a shelf in his Study, he also put her ink, parchment, and quills in his desk. He wasn't sure what to do with the rest of her things so he left them in her trunk and placed it in the back of his wardrobe, and at least it wasn't where his Aunt would find it.

"Well Helios; I guess I'll sit back and read for awhile, you can stay here with me or go somewhere else if you like."

Harry took the book on Phoenixes; settled on the couch and started to read, as he read Harry seemed to absorb the words as if it they had always been in his head. When he finished the book on Phoenixes, he was surprised to find out that not only was the Golden Phoenix rare but it was the rarest that there was, it only came along once in 1000 years. They were also the most powerful and smartest of all Phoenixes having hatched with knowledge of the ages. There is almost no limit to what they could do. The book also stated that whoever the Golden Phoenix chose to bond with would be able to share a mind link in order to communicate, it would start out with a since of knowing what the Phoenix wanted and end with actually being able to talk to each others mind. Harry now knew why whenever Helios thrilled it was as if he knew what he was saying.

The next book Harry read was on Wizarding Customs and Law. It was in this book he found out that a lot of old Wizarding Families had royal titles such as Lord or Duke; it made Harry wonder if his Family had such a title. Another thing he found out; was that if a child was orphaned from one of the old Families, as soon as they discovered their Heritage they were given the Family ring that determined the Head of House. If the ring accepted the child, that child could now sit in on all decisions that concerned the Family if they had a solicitor to assist them. Harry now knew that he would have to meet with his Solicitors in person in order to try on the Family ring.

Harry went over to his desk took out parchment, ink and a quill and wrote a letter to his Solicitors asking if they could meet, he also let them know that he was free the rest of the day he just had to be home by 7:00 P.M.

"Helios could you please take this to my Solicitors and wait for an answer, if they have time to see me could you transport me to them please."

Helios gave a loud thrill took the letter and disappeared.

While Helios was gone Harry read a book on Arithmancy, he read the whole book before Helios returned. Harry was now fascinated with the fact the more he read the easier it was to understand what he was reading, all the words just seemed to stay in his head.

Harry must have been tired from all his reading before he knew what was happening he was dreaming. No not dreaming these were memories he recognized them from the feel it was different from dreaming. He was sitting on Remus' lap; Remus was reading a book to him. But it wasn't a story book it was a book about Defense and the different spells you could use to defend yourself, as that memory faded another came, in this one Sirius was holding him and his mother was casting the Fidelius Charm, so that they could hide from Voldemort, and Peter was going to be the Secret-Keeper.

Harry; was shaken from his thoughts by Helios nipping on his ear.

"Sorry Helios I must have dosed off, but it was strange I wasn't dreaming I was remembering things that happened before my parents died."

_"Harry"_

Harry jumped and looked to see who was talking to him.

_, "I'm sorry that I startled you Harry but the book did tell you that we would be able to communicate with each others minds."_

_, "I know I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon."_

_"Harry according to what I have observed you have what is called a photographic memory. When I take you to the Solicitors to need to make sure you tell them, there are advantages to having one in the Wizarding World. Now go put on a Formal robe so I can take you to them."_

While Harry was putting on his robes he checked to see what the time was, it was only 11:15 so he wouldn't have any trouble getting home before his relatives.

_, "I'm ready to go Helios; I hope that I don't look to young, I really want them to hear me out if I have something to say."_

_, "Just remember to tell the right away about that memory of yours and they will, like I said a photographic memory has advantages in the Wizarding World. Now once we get there do you want me to stay or leave and come back when you're done, I can since when you need me."_

_, "I would like you to stay, if you don't mind."_

_, "Not at all having me there will also set an impression on them."_

Helios landed on Harry's shoulder, transporting him to the Solicitors office.

"Mr.Proffitt; the Golden Phoenix is back and it has a little kid with it."

"Miss Brett please remember that no matter how old someone is if they are in this office they are a client and you will treat them with respect."

"I apologize for my secretary's behavior. Please follow me Mr. Potter. In your letter you said that you discovered a few things and would like to see if I could help you, what is it you would like to know Mr. Potter?"

"First of all a friend told me that I should let you know that I have a photographic memory."

_"Nice touch a friend."_

_, "Well you are a friend Helios."_

"Are you sure Mr. Potter? Do you mind if I give you a little test to verify it?

_" It's alright Harry let him test you."_

"That would be fine, but please call me Harry."

"Thank you Harry; if you don't mind I'll bring in my partners to act as witnesses."

"Go right ahead, and please inform them to call me Harry also."

_Are you sure this will be alright Helios?"_

_Yes Harry it'll be fine, you're just nervous."_

After about five minutes, Mr. Proffitt returned with an elderly woman and man that looked to be around 30.

"Harry I would like you to meet Esther Selby, David Hubbard and I'm Norman Proffitt, since we will be serving as your Solicitors please feel free to our first names."

"Thank you Sir, I mean Norman. You said something about testing my memory in front of witnesses to verify that it is photographic."

"Yes; what we will do is give you a book to look through for about ten minutes, then ask you questions such as what page and paragraph certain information is on."

"That sounds easy enough, let's do it."

David handed Harry a book about Charms and he was surprised to find that he had finished it before the ten minutes was up.

"Alright Harry can you tell us which charm is on page 134 paragraph 7?"

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"What about page 3 paragraph 2?"

"Accio"

"Last one of this set. Page 66 paragraph 8"

"Nox"

"Excellent, for our next test we will give you another book, but this one you will simply look at the pages as you flip through it, again we will ask you questions and you answer to the best of your ability."

Harry took the book from Esther, flipped through it, then handed it back.

"Ok, I'm ready"

"Page 10 section 3"

"Calming potion"

"Page 54 section 9"

"Polyjuice Potion"

"Page 21 section 4"

"Draught of Living Death"

"Excellent! Excellent! We're done with the testing."

"That was pretty neat, how was I able to answer your questions without reading the book?"

"As you looked at the pages the words registered in your brain. Kind of like taking a picture with a camera you point at what you want to take a picture of but it gets background and all."

"So that's why when I used to sit on Remus' lap and he was reading to me I could point to words and tell him what they were before he had a chance to read them to me."

"Can you remember how old you were when you did that?"

"Yeah I was almost 13 months. I remember how proud my parents were; I had to show anyone that came to visit what I could do. I remember how much fun it was to surprise people."

"I can imagine, now how can we be of assistance to you."

"I read a book on Wizarding Custom and Law, and it mentioned that some old Wizarding Families had Family Rings and Titles, I was wondering if my family was one of them."

"Yes it is; as a matter of fact Griphook sent over a copy of your file, and because of your bloodlines, you will have eight rings to try on. I know just by the family names on this list that you hold the Titles of Duke, Earl, Count, and Baron most people in Political situations would use the title Lord when referring to you."

"Eight! What if they all accept me! What if none of them accepts me! What happens then!

_"Calm down Harry it'll be alright."_

_"But Helios; Eight! He said Eight!"_

_"I know but trust me it'll be alright."_

_"I hope so."_

"Harry, are you all right? We thought that Griphook and Manager Ragnok informed of all the vaults you had come into?"

"They did; but when I was thinking of Family Rings, I was thinking only about my Fathers Family, The Potters."

"That is understandable; but you really need to try on all of them. There is also the Black Family Ring that you need to try, since The Head of the Black House is in Prison you are the next in that line because your Godfather listed you as his Heir. So there is actually Nine Rings."

"What happens if they all accept me, I can't go around wearing nine rings?"

"I think that all of them will accept you; we will then have a spell cast on the rings that will combine them into one ring with the ability to display the ring that you need for any given situation.

"That will be better then having to wear nine rings, what else will happen if they all accept me?"

"You will have more political power than any Wizard in our Word. We would also have to release the information to the papers along with the fact that the person who is the Head of all these Families has a photographic memory. What we would tell them is that a single person has become the Head of Nine Old Wizarding Families, but we can leave your name off because you are underage and would need to have one of us with you as an advisor in order to utilize your power."

"Lets get this over with; you can explain the rest afterwards."

Harry spent the next hour trying on one ring after another waiting to see if one accepted him before moving on to the next. Just as Norman had predicted all of the rings accepted him.

"Norman; how did you know that all of the rings would accept me?"

"It was because at Gringotts they used blood to find which vault belonged to you. If the blood accepted you, I knew that the ring would."

"But the Black Family didn't show up on the vault list."

"That is because Sirius Black isn't dead; he's in prison. The vault can't be released; however the Family still needs a Head so long as he is in Prison."

"Norman; while you explain to Harry what you meant about political power. Why don't I take all the rings to Gringotts and get Manager Ragnok to cast the spell that combines them."

"Excellent Ideal David, you'll probably be back before I finish explaining."

"Harry we have to inform Ragnok and Griphook about the rings so that they can cast the spells on them, I hope that is alright."

"Yes, so long as they are the only other ones to know, I have enough people staring at me as it is."

"You heard him David make sure that no one except Ragnok and Griphook know what's going on."

"Alright I'll should be back in 45 minutes give or take."

"Esther would you mind running to the Ministry and picking up the papers that we need to register his photographic memory, and status as the Head of Nine Houses. We do not get that very often so I do not keep them on hand. I'd send Miss. Brett but I'm afraid she'd let Harry's name slip, and we don't need that."

"Ok, it should take me about half an hour depending on how nosy the clerk is."

"Well it looks like we have a plan of action, lets all meet in the conference room in an hour."

David and Esther left to complete their individual tasks.

"Harry would you like to stay here or go into the conference room to talk?"

"Stay here if you don't mind. Now can you tell me about this Political Power you mentioned?"

"Each of the Houses that you are the Head of has a vote on the Wizengamot; it is the High Court of Wizarding Law it is also known as the Wizarding Council. Right now Albus Dumbledore as your Magical Guardian cast your votes for you the way that he feels that you would vote if you were there. However, he only knows about the Potter and Gryffindor Families, the rest have gone unused all these years. Neither you're Father nor Grandfather ever gave blood to the goblins so they only knew about the Potter and Gryffindor Vaults."

"So if I wanted to go to a Wizengamot meeting, I would have nine votes towards whatever they are voting on."

"That is correct, but you would also have to have David, Esther or I with you to offer advice before you voted."

"How come Albus Dumbledore has never visited me. I didn't even know that I was a Wizard until I slipped, hit my head and my memories started returning. Then I found my Mother's trunk in my Aunt's attic. In it was her diary, and schoolbooks. What kind of a Guardian never visits their charge?"

"I really don't know why he neglected his duty as your Guardian, but that is one of the things that you wanted us to do for you wasn't it switching from him to your Aunt."

"Yes it is Griphook said that since my Aunt is really a squib and not a Muggle she could become my Magical Guardian. He also said that I should put some money in a Muggle account for her since part of my money came from her side of the Family. Is it possible for her to take the vaults away from me if she is my Magical Guardian?"

"No, as a squib from an old Family she isn't aloud access to anything unless you or I give it to her, and I would only give her access if you said that I could. I do agree with Griphook though you should set up a Muggle account for her and your cousin, I would also let her look though your properties and choose one or two. That would be the proper thing to do since you did inherit what she wasn't allowed to because of her squib status."

"I guess I can see what you mean about setting up an account for her, I never thought about the fact that if she wasn't a squib she would probably have control of the money herself. However, you said something about an account for my cousin also.

"Yes, we would put some money in an account with the restriction that he couldn't touch it until he turned 17. If he were a Wizard instead of a squib he would have inherited instead of you because he is older than you."

"Do you think opening an account and giving her some property will help her decide to become my Magical Guardian? Will Dumbledore be able to stop her from becoming my Guardian?

"No for two reasons; 1) we now know that your Aunt is not a Muggle, and 2) Albus neglected his duty towards you by never visiting or introducing you to your Magical Heritage. The only thing that could possibly allow him to stop her would be if he attempted to visit you, and was not allowed to by your Aunt. As your Solicitor's we will have to visit your Aunt and Uncle to question them about that. The sooner we question them the sooner your Aunt can take Magical Guardianship of you."

_"Harry see if they can come home with you tonight, the sooner they talk to them the better."_

"Norman, do you think that we could talk with them tonight? The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Well its 2:00 now, you said that you had to be home by 7:00 correct?"

"Yes; that is when my relatives will get home and expect me to cook dinner."

"That gives us 5 hours to prepare all the paperwork we would need, and set up the Muggle accounts for your Aunt and Cousin, I would suggest 2 million pounds for your Aunt and 1 million for your cousin. I will also get a list of the Properties for your Aunt and Uncle to look at. I will need to know where your Uncle and Aunt work so I can check your investments to see if they affect them."

"My Aunt doesn't work, but my Uncle is the Director of Grunnings, it's a firm that makes drills."

"Thank you Harry that will make things a lot easier to check on. I'll inform David and Esther about what is happening and we'll get started on the paperwork, if we find something that would help make things go smoother do I have your permission to act as I feel best."

"Yes; of course, is there anything else I could do to make things even easier?"

"No, why don't you go enjoy an afternoon in the Alley, and meet us back here at 6:30. We head to your Aunt and Uncle's at that time. Instead of you cooking is there somewhere that your Aunt and Uncle likes to eat, that we could stop and pick up enough food for everyone as we go?"

"They like an Oriental restaurant called The Lucky Dragon, I don't think that there is anything on their menu that they have not had, so anything we get should be alright, we'll have to get double portions for Uncle Vernon and Dudley."

"That won't be a problem, now go enjoy yourself we'll see you at 6:30"

"Thank you for all your help, I'll see you at 6:30.

Harry spent the next few hours shopping. He went to the bookstore and bought books on every subject he could think of, he was going to have quite a library. Then he bought Helios two new perches one for the study and one for the training room, they were not as fancy as the first one but Helios insisted he only needed one for burning days. The other two were for just being around Harry or helping him train. At 6:30, Harry returned to Norman's office so they could go to Surrey.


	6. Surprise

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory**

**For disclaimer see prologue **

_"Mind Speak"_

**Chapter 05 - Surprise**

Harry was very nervous; He was bringing his Solicitors home to meet with his relatives. He knew that this needed to be done but he still couldn't help being nervous. After all, they were going to tell his Aunt and Cousin that they were Squibs and ask his Aunt to become his Magical Guardian.

When they arrived at his house, no one was home yet so Harry started setting the table for supper, by the time he finished making a fresh pot of tea he could hear his Uncle unlocking the front door. He was so nervous that the cups clanked against each other as he carried them to the table.

_"Harry it's going to be alright just let Norman and the others do most of the talking, it'll all be fine." _

_"I know Helios; it's just that for as long as I can remember Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have always claimed that there was no such thing as magic and now I've brought magical people into their home."_

Harry looked up as the door to the kitchen swung open and Uncle Vernon came barreling in.

"What the bloody hell is going on here! Who are these people you brought into my home uninvited?"

_"Just introduce them, and then let them take it from there."_

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I'd like you to meet Norman Proffitt, Esther Selby and David Hubbard, my Solicitors."

"Solicitors! What do you need Solicitors for?"

"Mr. Dursley I will explain everything after we've eaten. My colleagues and I took the liberty of picking up supper from The Lucky Dragon. Harry told us you enjoy their food."

"The boy is correct we do enjoy their food very much, we don't have it often because of the expense."

"Shall we sit down to a nice warm meal then?"

"Yes Mr. Proffitt, I believe we should."

Harry couldn't believe it this was the most peaceful meal he had had in a long time, he couldn't help but wonder if it was because there were solicitors in the room. However, everyone did seem to be getting along. Before Harry knew it, supper was over and they were heading to the pallor to talk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley; before I begin I think that it would be best if we be aloud to use first names for the rest of this meeting. I would also like you to know that we will be recording this meeting for possible use in court, don't worry the court case would not be against you."

"The b..Harry said that you were his Solicitors so I take it this involves him some how?"

"Yes very much so, but it involves the three of you just as much as Harry. You could even get some money out of it, and possibly some property."

"Well Norman I must say you have my attention, what is all this about?"

"Vernon I don't want you to get upset but in order for me to explain further, I need you to know that it is about Harry's history before he came to live with you."

"You mean before he was left on our door step, we weren't given a choice if we wanted him or not."

"So no one asked you if you would be willing to raise Harry?"

"We have never seen anyone; he was left in a basket on our door step with a letter, but no way to contact anyone."

"And no one has ever tried to visit him, and been turned away."

"No all we got was a letter in the basket with him telling us that we need to make sure we kept him from getting a swelled head thinking that he was better than everyone, just because he killed someone when he was a baby."

"Vernon do you still have that letter?"

"Yes, I'll just go fetch it."

As Vernon left the room, Harry decided to ask his Aunt about the treatment of him.

"Aunt Petunia, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Harry you may."

"Is that letter Uncle Vernon is talking about the reason you have always acted like you hate me."

"Yes Harry it is, it said that you were the reason that my sister is dead."

"But I was only 15 months old how could I be responsible."

"I just figured that it had something to do with your magic, you were able to do things just after you were born Lily was so proud of you she used to say how powerful you would be when you got older."

"So you thought that by telling me magic didn't exist, would make it so I wouldn't be able do to it any more?"

"Not really; but that letter made it sound like you were the reason your family was dead, I really loved Lily and it hurt so bad that I couldn't do the stuff that she could, it pulled us apart, she died thinking that I hated her but I didn't, I couldn't have I loved her to much."

"Aunt Petunia you knew I had a photographic memory didn't you."

"Yes Lily wrote me once and said that you were on Remus' lap and he was reading to you when you started pointing out words and telling them what they said, I don't think she realized what it meant though. The reason that I did is because I have one as well but I never told anyone."

"Aunt Petunia, I have to know do you really hate me."

"I don't think that I could ever hate you Harry you are all I have left of Lily. Yes I was very angry at first after all I was told you were the one responsible for her death, and here I was being forced to raise you."

Harry could hold back the tears any longer and they started slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Why would someone want my family to hate me, what did I do to that person that they would want me punished for something I had no control over?"

"We will get to the bottom of this Harry, I promise."

"Thank you Norman, I just don't understand who would want a baby treated the way that I have been?"

"That would be someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore, Harry."

"Aunt Petunia are you telling me that Albus Dumbledore was the one who left the letter?"

"That's who signed it, why is that important?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia it is; Albus Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian."

"If he is your Magical Guardian why have we never met him? Why is it that you live with us, instead of in that world, and why did he write that letter?"

"That's what were trying to find out Aunt Petunia that is one of the reasons I brought Norman and the others to talk to you."

"Harry if I may take back over?"

"Sorry Norman, I just had to ask my questions, once I heard about the letter."

"That's quite alright Harry I understand. I think we need to wait and read the letter before we decide what to do next."

Vernon entered the room carrying an envelope with the words Mr. & Mrs. Vernon Dursley in green ink scrawled across the front.

"Here's the letter you asked for Norman."

"Do you mind if we read it aloud so everyone can hear what it says?"

"You can keep the thing for all I care."

"Thank you Vernon, David would you do the pleasure of reading it to us."

"Norman why is there a yellow glow around the letter?"

"Harry what do you mean a yellow glow?"

"I can see a yellow glow that is coming from the letter."

"David please scan the letter before you read it."

"Norman there is a strong compulsion charm on the letter aimed at anyone who reads it. I will remove it from the letter, Vernon, and Petunia before I read the letter."

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Vernon Dursley

This child is Harry James Potter your nephew. I leave him in your care, as you are his only remaining relatives. I must warn you however, that you will have to take a very strict and firm hand with him. His parents were murdered by a Dark Wizard that was after him. Had it not been for him, his parents would still be alive. He has a great amount of magic even after I have bound half of it, what magic he still holds will grow even greater as he grows. Our only hope is to keep him grounded and humble. You see he somehow vanquished the Dark Wizard from his body. I am sure that the Dark Wizard will start looking for him as soon as he regains his strength. Harry must not feel that his magic is strong enough to go after the Dark Wizard until he has finished his Magical Schooling, which he shall start just after he turns eleven. I will then train him until I feel he is ready to finish off the Dark Wizard forever, which I believe to be his destiny. You must raise him so that he will not believe that his magic is strong. You should probaly make it so that he doesn't believe that magic is real. This way no one else will die because of him. Remember to use a strict and firm hand with him at all times so that his magic will not get out of control. Your lives could be in grave danger because of him. I have set up Blood Wards around you home to protect you from the Dark Wizard. I cannot stiress how important it is that you must treat Harry as if he is no one special or he may put you in danger.

Yours Truly

Albus Dumbledore

"Norman if nothing else this letter will make it so that Albus Dumbledore is charged with hiding someone's Magical Heritage and binding his magic without his families permission. You did not give him permission to bind Harry's magic did you Petunia?"

"How could I give my permission when I've never met the man."

"Your absolutely right David, make sure you get started on that tomorrow."

"It also encourages abuse, ecspecialy with the compulsion charm on it. I'll take that angle."

"Thank you Esther."

"Vernon, Petunia as you can see we are trying to find ways to take Harry's Magical Guardianship away from Albus Dumbledore."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Harry told us that he had never met Albus Dumbledore that means that Albus was not fulfilling his role as Magical Guardian.

"If Albus Dumbledore is not going to be the Harry's Magical Guardian. Who is?"

"That brings us to the reason that my colleagues and I are here."

"Petunia, how much do you know about your family history?"

"Not much really, I can go back four generations all of them living here in Surrey even before it was given the name Surrey."

"What would you say if I told you that that was so they could stay close to the Wizarding World, and live in a town with other people that wanted to be near the Wizarding World?"

"Why would they want to do that they didn't even know about the Wizarding World, none of my family did until Lily got her letter."

"Although it may have been forgotten, at one time you family was a part of the Wizarding World."

"Are you trying to tell me that at one time my family was Magical?

"Yes Petunia, and because of that you and Dudley are what we call squibs."

"What does this mean as far as Harry is concerned?"

"Well because Harry is a Wizard he was able to inherit bank vaults that have not been claimed in a long time, and if you are willing to be his Magical Guardian he will release some of the funds into accounts for Dudley and yourself."

"What is stopping us from just going and claiming the vaults for ourselves?"

"There are certain requirements that have to be met. Most old Wizarding Families requires that the one to inherit be able to perform magic, this is the case with these vaults."

"Then why didn't Lily inherit these vaults?"

"Because she never knew that she came from a magical family so she never had the bank do a blood check for a vault."

"Then how would Harry know? We never told him and we've never taken him to the Wizarding Bank."

"I think that I should tell them about this part Norman."

"If you're sure you're up to talking about it."

"I am, besides I owe that much to them to explain how I know about the vaults."

"Aunt Petunia do you remember back in May when you told me to clean the attic?"

"Yes, I also remember that it took you forever to finish it."

"That's because while I was cleaning I came across a trunk that had the initials L. E. on it. I knew that my Mothers name was Lily so I opened it, in it, I found my Mother's diary, and it was written as if she were talking to me. As I read it, I learned that I was a Wizard and that I had a vault in a bank called Gringotts that was in a place called Diagon Alley. I also started reading her old schoolbooks and started practicing all the magic that I could do, one of the books told of a type of Magical Traveling called Apparition. Apparition is what I used to get to Diagon Alley so that I could go to Gringotts to see if I really did have a vault. When I walked in to Gringotts I told them that my mother said that I had a vault and that I would like to find out if it was true, they asked me if I had the Key I told them no so they said that they would have to use a few drops of blood to make sure. You can imagine my surprise when not one but nine vaults appeared on the parchment. One was the vault that my mum and dad setup for me, four from mum's side, and four from dad's side."

"You make it sound like your rich at the age of six."

"Actually Uncle Vernon even with only mine and the Potter Family vault I would be rich, you see Uncle Vernon my dad's family has always been one of the riches families in the Wizarding World. If you had not been so set against magic Aunt Petunia might have been in my parents will, but mum thought that Aunt Petunia hated her. Now that I know that Aunt Petunia didn't hate my mum I might be willing to give her some of the inheritance that I received from their side of the Family."

"I think that I should take over now if you don't mind Harry."

"I'm done for now go right ahead."

"Now what we wanted to ask of you Petunia is if you would take over Magical Guardianship of Harry, so that we can get him out of Dumbledore's clutches before he can finds out how many vaults Harry has, you see right now he only knows about two of them."

"You know I really did love Lily and I do Love Harry, I only treated him the way I did because of that letter you have there. I will definitely become his Magical Guardian money or no money. What do I have to do?"

"Just sign these papers, as a blood relative you get Guardianship over anyone else. The only way for Albus to stop it would be to bring it before the Wizengamot and call for a vote, what he doesn't know is that Harry has nine votes and could almost overrule him by himself just by showing up to cast his own votes. Of course I or one of my colleagues would be with him at all times to advise him on what we think is best to do, but with us he has the final say, with Dumbledore he wouldn't, Dumbledore would make him cast the vote the way he wants him too."

"Then what are we waiting for, give me those papers so I can sign them."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

"Harry you don't have to thank me, I'm only doing what's right. I promise you things will change for the better around here."

"Petunia's right Harry we never really hated you we just had a real strong urge to do what we did because of that letter. I am very sorry about that. We should have followed our hearts instead of some stupid letter."

"Thank you for saying that Uncle Vernon it means a lot to me."

"The reason you had that urge was because of the charm that was placed on the letter. Now that David removed it everything should change to how it should have been. Well Harry do you still want to give them what you had planned even though you didn't need to, to get them to cooperate."

"Actually Norman would it set me back any if I changed the amounts to Five for her and two for Dudley?"

"Not at all that barely touches the interest that has built up over the years; as a matter of fact you could go ten and five if you wanted to"

"That would be great let's do that, after all the only reason that they couldn't inherit is because they're squibs."

"Please quit talking in code and tell us what's going on."

"Sorry Vernon what we were talking about is; Harry has taken part of the inheritance and opened accounts for Petunia and Dudley, he felt that this was the right thing to do since he would not have inherited if they had not been squibs. He would also like you and Petunia to choose a couple of properties that came with his inheritance, which he will sign over to you. I want to let you know that he was going to do this even if you didn't want to take Magical Guardianship of him."

"Harry; you mean after how we treated you, you would still turn part of your inheritance over to us?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia; I think that is what my mother would have wanted."

"Bless you Harry you are so much like your mother, always thinking of other people no matter what the consequences to you. Norman I don't know what I'm going to receive yet but if you and your colleagues are able I would like you to act as our solicitors also."

"As a matter of fact we are able to practice in both worlds I can't speak for my colleagues but I would be honored to take you on as a client."

"What do you mean you can't speak for us we're partners aren't we? Get on with it Norman tell them what young Harry has gone and done."

"You know Esther sometimes I think your a teenager instead of someone old enough to be my grandmother."

Everyone laughed as Esther took a swing at Norman's head.

"You know very well that you are older then I am Norman, just for that I'm going to tell them what they are getting. Petunia the account that Harry set up for you has the amount of two million pounds in it at the moment but first thing tomorrow enough funds will be transferred to bring that amount up to ten million. If you were following their conversation earlier you know that this amount didn't even put a dent in the amount Harry has, I would say that he is the riches person in the World not just the Wizarding World. Dudley you will be receiving five million pounds however you will not be able to touch it until you are 17, by that time it should almost double in amount because of interest, you young man are going to be a very rich teenager."

"WOW, Thanks Harry"

"No problem Dudley, friends now"

"You bet Harry, I was just following Mum and Dad's way of treating you, because that's what I thought they wanted me to do. I really didn't understand though."

"Thanks for saying that Dudley, I'm glad that you don't really hate me."

"As the youngest member of this partnership I get to tell them about the property. Along with the monitory inheritance, Harry also inherited several properties, which he is going to allow you to choose from. We also discovered that Harry owns this house and Grunnings, which he is willing to turn over to you Vernon. Wizarding Law states that he can't turn over any monitory inheritance to a Muggle but it says nothing about property so this is what Harry decided to do for you, just in case you couldn't stand the fact that you have squibs for a family."

"I would never abandon my family because of something like that. I know I have always made it sound like I hated anyone with magic but that was because I couldn't do it"

"Well now, Harry didn't know that until today did he?"

"Your right David, the more I think about that letter from Dumbledore the angrier I get at myself for listening to what it said."

"That's understandable, here is the list of properties Harry would like you to choose from."

"Harry, we can't take any more from you."

"You're not taking it Uncle Vernon I'm giving it to you, besides if things are going to change for the better. I want us to have some nice places to go to for vacations."

"Harry; I can guaranty that things will defiantly be better, from now on you will be treated as a son like you should have been to begin with."

"In that case Uncle Vernon, choose us some vacation spots. If you look at the list you will see that I have property all over the world."

As Vernon and Petunia looked over the list their eyes grew wide, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Finally, they made their decision.

"Well Harry we have always wanted to vacation in Majorca but the cost of homes was to much for us, so that would be one; the other one is the cabin in the mountains of Scotland."

"Excellent choices Vernon, I'll draw up the papers and they will be transferred to you by end of day tomorrow, as for this house and Grunnings here are the papers of transfer they are officially yours. I think that Harry will find it interesting that the cabin you choose is about 10 kilometers from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he will go for his Magical training after he turns eleven, it is just outside of Hogsmeade the town the students are aloud to visit on weekends from their third year on"

"David, why do I own property so close to Hogwarts?"

"Harry four of the vaults that you inherited were from the founders of Hogwarts."

"What does that mean for Harry?"

"What that means Vernon is that one of the properties Harry owns is Hogwarts Castle which is where the school is housed, and when Harry attends Hogwarts the castle will not allow him to live in the dorm with the other boys, it will provide him with his own set of rooms. I don't know if it will place him in a certain house or insist he be a part of all of them, you see the castle was made with magic to help teach magic so it has a mind of its own."

"Norman; you said that you had to release information to the newspaper about me being The Head of Nine Old Wizarding Families and having a photographic memory, will you be telling them which Families? Because if you do won't this Albus Dumbledore figure out that I'm the one that is the Head of all these Families even without you giving my name?"

"You're right Harry I do have to give the names of the Families and Albus will figure it out because he already knows about The Potter and The Gryffindor Families. I can tell you have something in mind. What do you want to do?"

"Well before you do the Newspaper release why don't we wait until Aunt Petunia is officially my Magical Guardian, then do the release but go ahead and give my name. Since I am already famous in the Wizarding World it could be to our advantage."

"Harry I like the way you think, but when I do go to release the information about your Inheritance, I would suggest that you disappear for a while because Albus Dumbledore will try to and take control even if he's not your Magical Guardian."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem Norman; after all we do have a long awaited vacation we need to take. Any suggestions on which place would be the best to take it in?"

"Yes you might find this kind of funny but what about Scotland, Albus is the Headmaster of the school you would be right under his nose and he wouldn't even know it."

"It's settled then, let us know when you are going to the newspaper and we'll head to the cabin.

Mean while I go to Grunnings and make the announcement about my owning the place, promote a few people that really deserve to be promoted, put someone else in charge and tell them that I'm going on a long awaited vacation. Most of the people I work with know that haven't taken more then four days off at a time and that's usually over a holiday so I only miss one or two days work at the most. They won't think anything of me finally taking an extended vacation."

"I think it will take about three days to change Guardianship if we can push it though without Albus noticing. Mean while I'll get Griphook to have charms put on the cabin so no one can trace you there. I'll also have a couple of house-elves transferred to the cabin just in case you need some help."

"Excuse me Norman; but what is a house-elf and what do you mean transferred to the cabin?"

"Petunia, I'm surprised Lily never mentioned them, they are like servants that have been bonded to certain Wizarding Families. Harry probably owns more elves than anyone if there isn't any already at the cabin I will contact one of the houses that has some and inform them that Harry will need them at the cabin in Scotland. My guess would be they'd fight over who gets to go take care of their young master.

"You mean that I wouldn't have to do any cleaning or cooking if I don't want to?"

"That's right the elves would do everything for you."

"I think I'm going to like this, a vacation where I can relax and pamper myself."

"You said something about someone tracking us does that mean if we leave the cabin to go shopping they will be able to find us?"

"Yes Vernon if you leave the area that the cabin is in someone could find you, but you won't have to worry about going that far from the cabin the house-elves can do all the shopping, the shops would recognize them as doing their masters bidding let them purchase whatever they need. If you want to take anything special with you I suggest you do your shopping in the next few days."

"Thank you, all of you for all you've done for us."

"Your welcome Vernon, we should see you in a few days."

The next few days in the Dursley household was spent shopping, packing, more shopping and re packing until everyone felt that they had everything they might need for their trip to their cabin in Scotland. During this time Harry and his family grew closer, it was as if the first five years had never happened. On the fourth day, David appeared and let them know that the guardianship went though without a hitch and that they were going to do the release to the newspaper late the next day so they would have time to get to the cabin before the release if they left within the hour. Everyone thanked David and let him know they were ready to leave right away. They all jumped into the car and left waving to David as they drove out of sight.


	7. New Attitudes

**Harry Potter and The Power Of Memory **

**For disclaimer see prologue **

_"Mind Speak"_

**Chapter 06 New Attitudes **

Following the directions that David had given them, it took Harry's family around ten hours to get to the cabin. When they arrived, their eyes and mouths opened as wide as they could.

"This isn't a bloody cabin it's a mansion!"

"Well Vernon it was listed as a cabin, maybe they called it a cabin because it's in the mountains."

"I don't know Aunt Petunia; it makes me wonder what one of the mansions would look like."

"Hey Harry, you think we could have a couple of bedrooms each?"

"Dudley I gave this cabin to your parents you would have to ask them."

"Mum, Dad, can we there's got to be plenty of rooms in there."

"We best get inside and have a look around first, then we'll decide who will get how many rooms."

Taking a deep breath they all walk up to the large wooden door, as Vernon reached out to open it, it seemed to open on it's own and a small gray-green creature wearing what looked like a fancy pillowcase stood starring up at them with wide eyes.

"Master Potter, Pixie and her family is honored to be able to serve you and your family while you stay here. Would Master Potter's Family like to meet Pixie's family?"

"Yes Pixie we would but first I think that we should get settled in our rooms first."

"Of course Master Potter, Susie and Biddy has already taken your things to your rooms, Pixie will show you to your rooms, and then Pixie will fix dinner."

Pixie led them up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway until they came to two doors across the hall from each other. She opened the door on her right and they entered a room big enough to hold the Dursleys living room and both of Dudley's bedrooms.

"This will be Master Dudley's room, that is the wardrobe and that is his bathroom."

Dudley raced over to the bathroom never having had one to himself before and looked in.

"Mum you got to see this, the tubs the size of a swimming pool!"

While Petunia went with Dudley to check out the bathroom, Harry and Vernon looked around the room. It had a bed big enough to fit the whole family made out of a light colored Oak, the dresser and wardrobe were made out of the same Oak as the bed. The room had a large bay window with a bench that stretched along the bottom ledge so someone could sit and enjoy the sunshine.

"Pixie; are you sure this is Dudley's room it looks more like the master bedroom to me?"

"Oh yes; Master Vernon this is Master Dudley's room it is much too small to be the Masters bedroom they are for you and Mistress Petunia and Master Harry."

"Pixie this room is huge and you're calling it small, what are the master bedrooms like if this is considered small?"

"The Masters bedroom has a sitting room, study, and a bedroom, would you like to see Master Harry's, it is just across the hall?"

"Yes Pixie I think we would like to see my room."

Vernon and Harry followed Pixie across the hall only to be led into a suite of rooms.

"Pixie why is my room a suite and not just a bedroom like Dudley's?"

"You are the Master; you owned the cabin first, you get the small Masters room."

"What about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? I gave the cabin to them; shouldn't they have the master bedroom?"

"They get the Masters Wing; they get a whole floor to themselves, they even get a kitchen. And Kippy will be their for to serve them"

Harry and Vernon did not know quite what to think, so they started looking around Harry's bedroom as Pixie put it. The sitting room had a green couch with matching chairs on either side of it with a coffee table and two end tables with glass tops, facing a large fireplace, a beautiful Persian rug covered the floor from the fireplace to in front of the couch. They next walked over to a door to the right of them opening the door they found the study Harry could not believe it; it looked just like the one in his trunk.

"Pixie; who chose the way this room was to look?"

"Master James, the first time he was here he had this and his sleeping room done in the same type of wood. We can change it if you don't like this type."

"No Pixie I love it it's just that I have a special trunk of my fathers and it looks just like this."

"Harry, what do you mean you have a trunk that was your fathers? I've never seen you with a trunk."

Harry cringed out of habit.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon I didn't mean to keep it a secret."

"It's alright Harry you don't have to be afraid of me getting angry any longer things have changed for the better remember"

"I know Uncle Vernon it's just a hard thing to break after so long."

"Well why don't you tell me about this trunk."

"Actually I have quite a lot to tell you and Aunt Petunia about so why don't I tell you after dinner."

"Alright do you want to look at your bedroom?"

"No if this room is any indication I know what it looks like and according to Pixie my dad decorated it so it should look the same as the one in my trunk. Why don't we get Aunt Petunia and Dudley and go see your Wing as Pixie put it."

"I can't believe that your Aunt and I have a whole floor to ourselves, why would anyone need that much room within their own house?"

"I can answer that for you Master Vernon; in the old Wizarding families it is traditional for the Master of the house to have their own Wing. Sometimes even the children have their own Wings, with the house elves to take care of them, raising them instead of the parents, of course The Potters have always raised their own children and the house elves only helped when we were asked, that only happened when the parents wanted some time to themselves or was busy with other duties."

"Thank you Pixie; does that mean that if Petunia and I want to take a few days to ourselves that you and your family would look after the boys for us?"

"It would be our pleasure. We have not had children to look after since Master James was young and used to spend his Christmas Holiday from school here with his friends after his parents died."

"I'll have to bring this up with Petunia; we've never had a vacation away from Dudley. This would be different because we would still be nearby if we were needed. So she wouldn't have to worry about him."

They went back to Dudley's room and got Petunia and Dudley then followed Pixie down the hall, up a flight of stairs that ended with a small platform and two huge beautiful wooden doors.

"This is your Wing Master and Mistress Dursley, would it be alright if I left to fix dinner while you look around and get settled."

"Yes Pixie you may; thank you so much for showing us to our rooms."

"No thanks are needed I live to serve it was my pleasure, dinner will be at 8:00. So you will have plenty of time to get settled."

"I like that elf; I can't wait to meet the rest of her family. To think a week ago I would have denied that her kind even existed."

"Uncle Vernon; I think that we all have had a change in attitude over the last week. I mean if anyone told me that we would, be here acting like a family that has always been happy together I would not have believed a word that they said. Why don't we go in and check out your rooms?"

"Petunia would you like to do the pleasure of leading us into the rooms."

Petunia pushed open the doors and took a step into the room only to stop stunned at what she saw.

"There's got to be some mistake; this isn't a room, it's a whole house of its own."

"No mistake Pet my dear, this is what all the owners have for a room. At least that's what Pixie said."

"I can't believe it, a house within a house."

"We will also have an elf by the name of Kippy assigned just to take care of our needs. If we want to we can hold up in here and the other elves will take care of the boys for a few days so we would be able to have that second honeymoon you've been wanting."

"Really? Let's take a few days to get to know the place first then we might just do that."

Harry could not help but notice the looks that his Aunt and Uncle gave each, and decided it was time for him and Dudley to leave.

"Aunt Petunia; I don't think Dudley and I need to know what your bedroom looks like, we will just go and finish getting settled into our rooms."

"But Harry; I want to see Mum and Dad's room."

"If you come with me, I'll introduce you to my pet."

"You have a pet! When did you get a pet?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

"Mum, I'm going with Harry."

Petunia and Vernon were still starring into each other's eyes.

"That's nice Diddykuns have fun."

"Harry, what's wrong with Mum she's acting funny?"

"She just needs some time alone with your dad, come on they'll be fine."

"Do you really have a pet?"

"Yes I do; it's a magical bird called a Phoenix."

"I've heard of Phoenixes but I thought that they were just make believe."

"No, Dudley they are very real. When we get to my room I will introduce you to mine, his name is Helios."

Harry led Dudley to his room and when they entered Dudley immediately noticed that Harry's room was different from his.

"Harry how come you have more than just a bedroom and I don't?"

"According to Pixie it is because I owned the cabin before I gave it to your parents."

"Do you think I can get a room like yours?"

"Dudley; what would you do with a sitting room and a study, you know you don't like to do school work."

"If I had a room like this I would do more work. I promise I would, can you please ask if I can have a room like this?"

"Ok, I'll ask Pixie after dinner. Do you want to meet Helios?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see a real Phoenix."

_"Helios, would you please show yourself so I can introduce you to Dudley?"_

_"Sure Harry, now that your family has accepted magic I can stay visible unless you prefer that I don't."_

_"That would be great! I really didn't like having to hide you."_

_"I think we will both be happier with me being visible."_

As Helios appeared, Dudley's eyes popped open as wide as they could.

"WOW! That's a Phoenix, he's beautiful Harry I've never seen a bird that color before. Is that a normal color for birds in the Wizarding World?"

"No it's not. Helios is a rare type of Phoenix. One like him only comes around every 1000 years."

"So, won't he be famous like you?"

"I guess when people find out about him he will be."

"And when people find out he belongs to you, you'll both be even more famous huh?"

"Yeah; I guess we will. You know Dudley you can be real smart sometimes."

"I know I just like all the attention I get from mum and dad when I don't act smart."

"Dudley; did you ever think that you would get even more attention if you did show how smart you were."

"Do you really think so Harry? I think that I have a photographic memory just like you and Mum, but I never knew what it was so I never told anyone, and I pretended to be dumb so they would not think that I was a freak."

"Dudley; I know that your Mum and Dad would be real proud if you told them about your memory, and how smart you actually are."

"I will tell them at dinner, you think that will help me get a set of rooms like yours."

"I think that if you asked for a room like mine you would get it anyway, not just because you're smarter that you act. I'm going to unpack; do you want to help me? When you get your new room I come help you."

"Ok then we can look around more before dinner."

With Dudley's help, Harry had his stuff unpacked and put away in no time. Then Harry and Dudley started exploring the rest of the house.

"Harry come here and see what I found."

"What did you find this time, so far you have found a library, and a room that looks like it has a large field in it?"

"This room has shelves with all kinds of things in small bottles; it also has cauldrons like you see at Halloween."

"We'll have to ask Pixie what some of these rooms are for."

"Hey Dud; look what I found, a swimming pool."

"I like that nickname keep calling me that. That's a big pool, look it has a slide and a diving board."

"Pretty neat; now I just need to learn to swim. I didn't get to take lessons when you did Dud. Let's see what else we can find."

"Dud; look at this it's a training room, I have one in my trunk, but that one is small compared to this."

"What is a training room used for Harry?"

"To practice magic and other things like sword fighting, exercising, and maybe even karate if we could find someone to teach us."

"That would be cool; I couldn't use magic, but I could do the rest couldn't I?"

"I don't see why not Dud, we just have to find a teacher."

As Harry and Dudley leave the training room, a small house elf appears in front of them.

"Excuse me young masters but Dippy was told to fetch you to dinner."

"Thank you Dippy, can you show us to the dinning room?"

"Yes Master Harry, Master Dudley follow me."

"Dippy how do you know our names, we've never met you before?"

"All house elves know the names of those they serve; I do not know how we know we just do."

Harry and Dudley followed Dippy to the dinning room where Vernon and Petunia were sitting at a large table with all kinds of food on it. As they set down to eat; Dudley told his parents all about his memory and not really being dumb. He also told them about all of the rooms that he and Harry had found while exploring.

"Dad do you think we could get someone to come and teach us sword fighting and all that other stuff?"

"I would not know who to contact to find a teacher sorry son."

"Uncle Vernon maybe I could write Norman and ask him if he knows anyone? I need to see if he can come and talk to me anyway, I need to find out why my Godfather is in Prison and see if he is allowed visitors."

"How do you know that your Godfather is in prison?"

"When I went to buy a trunk the man at the shop said that an Auror Team by the name of James Potter and Sirius Black were the ones that commissioned the trunk that I have but never picked it up because one was killed and the other went to prison. He didn't know who I was until after he told me that."

"Harry; I remember the name Sirius Black from the news, it said he was a mass murdered that he killed 13 people."

"Are you sure Aunt Petunia? What I remember of Sirius he would never do anything like that."

"That's what the news had said; I guess that you had better get a hold of Norman and find out more about it."

"I'll write to him when I go back to my room. Is it alright if I ask him to come by tomorrow?"

"That would be fine Harry. I remember Sirius as well from Lily's wedding he was always joking around but I don't think that he would kill anyone."

After everyone had finished dinner, Pixie appeared with five more elves standing beside her.

"Is Masters and Mistress ready to meet Pixie's family now?"

"Yes we are Pixie, why don't you introduce them."

"Thank you Master Vernon; this is Pixie's family, Susie, Biddy, and Kippy are my daughters, Dippy is my son and Rex is my husband. Dippy and Rex take care of the grounds, Susie and Biddy take care of the upper floors, Kippy will be taking care of Master Vernon and Mistress Petunia, and I will be in charge of the rest of the cabin and make sure that everything goes smoothly."

"It is nice meeting all of you; Pixie if you need any more help taking care of the cabin you can go to one of my other houses and bring them here."

"Oh thank you Master Harry; we really do need more help and I know just who to bring, they can be here in the morning."

"When you go and get them if we need any more food or anything go ahead and buy whatever we need."

"Thank you Master Harry, is there anything else you need before we return to our duties?"

"Yes there is; Dudley was wondering if he could get a set of rooms like mine?"

"Yes the room we Master Dudley can be changed to be like yours Master Harry. My family and I will go change it right away."

"Thank you Pixie; when you're done please let Dudley and I know so that we can put away his stuff, we will be in my room."

"Dippy will come fetch you when we have finished Master Dudley's, we will put his things away you do not need to worry about that."

"Cool; thank you Pixie. That means that I can just go to bed when you are finished."

"Your welcome Master Dudley, we must go redo your room now."

With those words, Pixie and her family disappeared from sight.

Harry and Dudley returned to Harry's room where Harry went to the desk in his study to write to Norman.

_"Helios; will you please take this letter to Norman for me?"_

_"Sure Harry would you like me to wait for an answer?"_

_"Yes please."_

Helios disappeared, returning after about twenty minutes. Harry took the return message from Helios and read it.

_"Thank you Helios, it looks like I am going to get some answers tomorrow." _

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but my computer died and now I am forced to use the computers at my public libary and I don't have alot of extra time come here, it's not like being able to go online at 2AM at home. I am working on getting a new computer but I don't know how long that will take so please be patient. _


	8. Sirius

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory**

**For disclaimer see prologue **

_"Mind Speak"_

**Chapter 07 Sirius**

"Hello Norman; thank you for coming so quickly."

"My pleasure Harry; In your letter you said that you had some things to discuss with me."

"Yes I do. The most important of which is that I would like to know more about Sirius. I found out from Hiram at the trunk shop that he is in prison. I would like to know why. Aunt Petunia said that she heard on the Muggle news that he had killed thirteen people. What I can remember about him he would never kill a fly let alone a person without a good reason. Is there any way that we can find out what happened at his trial, and can I visit him?"

"Harry you are referring to Sirius Black correct."

"Yes, as you know he is my godfather, and according to my mother's diary, I should be living with him not Aunt Petunia."

"I will have to check to see if you can visit him, from what I have heard he is in Azkaban for betraying your parents and you to Voldemort, murdering Peter Pettigrew, and thirteen muggles."

"I don't know about the muggles, but if Sirius killed Peter it is because he is the one that betrayed my family. Peter was our Secret-Keeper not Sirius."

"Are you sure Harry? You were awfully young at the time."

"I know I was young; but I can remember the day that they talked about Peter possibly becoming the Secret-Keeper and the day my mum cast the Fidelius Charm. I was in the room both times."

"Harry with your photographic memory and this information; I am sure that I will be able to get you a visit with Sirius. David, Esther, or I will have to accompany you and I would like you to bring that Phoenix of yours as well."

"Ok, I'm sure Helios won't mind coming along, I'll have to ask him though."

"You said that there were a couple of things that you wanted to discuss. What else can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you could recommend someone that could teach Dudley and I different types of fighting, such as Sword, Karate, you know martial arts sort of stuff. I would also like someone that could teach me more about the Wizarding World and Magic."

"I can make some inquires for you, would you like the same teacher for both subjects or would you prefer a different teacher for the Magical subjects."

"I think it would be easier if the same teacher taught both, but either way will work for me."

"I will get on that as soon as I get back to the office. How soon would you like me to set up a visit with Sirius?"

"The sooner; the better, I want to find out what happened."

"Using your name and my pull as a solicitor we should be able to see him tomorrow, will that be alright?"

"Yes that will be perfect."

After Norman, left to take care of the things that Harry wanted him to. Harry spent the rest of the day reading the books about the Wizarding World that he had bought in Diagon Alley and some from the cabin's library as well. He wanted to know as much about Wizarding Law and Customs as he could before visiting Sirius.

_"Helios if I am understanding this correctly, if Sirius is in prison mainly because he was accused of betraying my parents, we can get him out and they would have to retrial him on the other charges."_

_"That would depend on how the first trial went and whether or not he confessed to the crimes he was charged with."_

_"I guess I will just have to wait and talk to Sirius first. You are going to come with me aren't you? I would be more comfortable if you did, but it's up to you if you want to or not."_

_"Yes I will accompany you. I will also remain visible, that will set a big impression on the main guards. My presence will also protect you from the Dementors that help guard the High Security prisoners."_

_"What is a Dementor and why do they only help guard High Security prisoners?"_

_"A Dementor is a creature that drains the peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. If you get to close to them every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. Even Muggles can feel their presence, though they cannot see them. They guard High Security prisoners because they drain a wizard of his powers if left with them to long. Therefore making the prisoner less dangerous."_

_"That sounds awful. They will be guarding Sirius won't they?"_

_"If he is in for the betrayal of your parents and murdering thirteen people, then yes they will be."_

Harry went to sleep that night wondering what kind of shape Sirius would be in after spending five years with the Dementors guarding him.

Harry was awakened the next morning by Biddy gently tugging on his blankets.

"Master Harry; Master Hubbard is downstairs in the entry hall waiting for you, he says he will be accompanying you for your visit to Azkaban instead of Master Proffitt."

"Thank you Biddy; show him to the sitting room and tell him that I'll be down in a few minutes, and please have Pixie send us some breakfast to the sitting room."

"Right away Master Harry, Biddy will deliver the messages for you."

_"Harry I think you should wear a set of your formal robes, the green with gold trim would give the biggest impression. You want to show them that although you're young, you're no one to mess with."_

_"Thanks Helios, I want them to take me seriously. Well let's go down and meet David, you can even snag some of my bacon if you want too."_

"Good morning David, How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, Harry you sure look sharp today."

"Helios said that I should dress to impress the guards."

"Helios is right; the more power that you can radiate, the more serious they will take you. Our appointment is at 10:30. While we are with Sirius I will be recording everything that is said, so that I can go over it later and see if there is anything that we can do to help him."

"Good; because I'm sure that Sirius would not kill anyone unless he had no choice in the matter. That's why I'm so anxious to talk to him. You see I get these feelings from people that tell me whether I can trust them or not, and whether they are telling the truth or not."

"Harry it sounds like you might have some Empathic Powers we will have to check that when were done visiting with Sirius."

"What is it about me that we discover something new about me every day, can't I just be normal?"

"It's too late to be normal now; it must be your Magical Ancestry coming into play, different talents that are passed down within the bloodlines. We can put together a list of what talents are passed through your different bloodlines so that you will have a list of what you might inherit."

"With the way my luck is going I'll inherit all of them."

"That would be amazing if it did happen. I don't think anyone has ever inherited every talent in their bloodline before."

"Oh thanks; now you just jinxed me and I will inherit all of my bloodlines talents."

They both laughed, finished their breakfast, and then using a portkey that David had brought with him, ported to the dock that leads to Azkaban. There was a guard waiting for them with a boat.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Hubbard; my name is Martin Stokes I will take you across and remain with you throughout your visit with the prisoner. From here we will have to travel by boat, it is the only way to get to the Isle of Azkaban because of all of the wards that surround the prison."

"Thank you for accompanying us Mr. Stokes. However when we meet with Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and myself shall do so alone."

"I am afraid that will not be possible. Mr. Black is a High Security prisoner, there must be a guard present at all times."

"Fine but if you attempt to interfere in any way aside from protecting us. I will have you brought up on charges of interfering with a solicitor and his client."

"I did not realize Mr. Black had a solicitor. He has been here five years and never had any visitors before now."

"Mr. Potter as Head of the Black Family has hired our firm to see to Mr. Black's needs and rights. Now shall we head to the Island?"

"Yes sir; if you will just take a seat in the boat we shall head over."

The trip across to Azkaban was anything but pleasant; it was dark and cold even though it was morning and still summer, and the small boat was tossed about by the waves. As they got closer to the Island Harry was overcome with a feeling of dread as to how anyone could survive in such an awful place.

_"Are you alright Harry?"_

_"Yeah; I'm just nervous about seeing Sirius with this place as gloomy as it is."_

_"It's this way because of all the Dementors that are here on the Island."_

_"If they affect their surroundings like this I wonder what shape the prisoners that have been here awhile are in."_

_"Some of them will be fine, others will be insane."_

_"I hope Sirius isn't insane after being here for five years."_

_"We'll find out in a few minutes, we're here."_

Martin Stokes lead them into a large gray fortress, across an entry hall, down several flights of stairs, then down a dark hallway to a cell near the very end.

"Mr. Stokes; why have you brought us to the cell instead of to one of the visitation rooms and had the prisoner brought to us?"

"The Minister gave orders that Mr. Black was never to be removed from his cell for any reason."

"If he has never left his cell how has his personal health needs been taken care of?"

"Sir; according to the Minister the only thing Mr. Black needs is a bed pot and one meal a day."

"You mean to tell me that for the last five years Mr. Black has never been allowed out of his cell to wash or get any type of exercise, and has only been given one meal a day. Was he at least given a decent meal?"

"The meal consists of half a bowl of gruel and a glass of water."

"If he was going to be treated so poorly why was he not just given the kiss?"

"The Minister insisted that he needed to suffer for what he had done so he refused to allow the kiss to be administered. Besides I was told that he never had a trial so we couldn't give him the kiss."

"David what is this kiss you're talking about, and if Sirius never had a trial how can he be in prison? Did he confess to killing those people?"

"Sorry Harry, the kiss is when a person is handed over to a Dementor and the Dementor sucks their soul out them leaving them with an empty shell of a body. Mr. Stokes did Sirius Black confess to his crimes?"

"No not that I know of sir. Every time that I have talked to him he has always claimed that he is innocent, when he was caught he just stood there in the street laughing so, Head Auror Crouch arrested him, snapped his wand, and he was brought here. He has been here every since."

"We are going to speak with Mr. Black, and then you are going to accompany us to the Wardens Office so that I can file charges against anyone involved in keeping Mr. Black here illegally, and without decent treatment for someone who has never had a trial. Now why don't you let us into his cell so that we can speak with him?"

When Stokes opened the door to the cell both David and Harry were appalled at what they saw. The whole cell was filthy and smelled awful, Sirius was curled up on what looked like a thick pad, with a thin worn out blanket wrapped around his shoulders. As he stood up, they could see that his clothes, hair, and skin was also filthy, and he looked like a human skeleton. David took out his wand and recorded what the cell and Sirius looked like, then with a wave of his wand the cell and Sirius were clean and with another wave a small table with three chairs appeared in the middle of the cell. Motioning for Sirius to join them David and Harry took two of the chairs leaving the third for Sirius.

"Mr. Black please join us. I would like you to know that I will be recording our conversation, I would also like to let you know that I recorded the condition that you were found in."

"Not that I don't appreciate what you just did for me because I do, but who are you and why do you care about my condition."

"My name is David Hubbard a solicitor and this is Harry Potter my client and your Godson."

"Harry, is it really you? You shouldn't be here; this is no place for a kid."

"Yes it's me, I had to see you. I have to know what really happened I know you could not have killed all those people that they claim you did, could you?"

"No Harry I did not kill anyone. But if I ever get my hands on that rat Peter I will."

"Mr. Black are you telling me that Peter Pettigrew is not dead?"

"Not unless he died after they threw me in here."

"Mr. Black have you told anyone else that Mr. Pettigrew is still alive?"

"First, please call me Sirius Mr. Black makes me sound old and I am only 27. Second, I have tried but no one will listen to me."

"Why didn't you tell them when you were questioned that Mr. Pettigrew was still alive?"

"Maybe because I was never questioned, they just arrested me, snapped my wand, and threw me in here."

"Do you mean to tell me that you have been here five years and have never been questioned?"

"That's right I have never talked to anyone except Martin until you two showed up."

"Mr. Stokes have you ever told anyone that Mr. Black claims that he is innocent?"

"Yes Sir; the first time that he told me I went to the Warden, he said that Black was just crazy and that I should not pay any attention to what he says."

"Mr. Stokes you will escort the three of us to the Wardens office right now."

"I am afraid that I cannot do that Sir; the Minister's orders were that Mr. Black never leave his cell, I cannot go against the Minister's orders it would cost me my position and I can't afford for that to happen."

"In that case you will go and tell the Warden that I want to see him, the Minister, and no less than three Aurors in this cell in 30 minutes or we will bring a multi-million-Galleon lawsuit against the Ministry for wrongful imprisonment, and we would win since Mr. Black was never questioned or given a trial."

"I'll go get them right away Sir; I am going to assume that you refuse to leave the cell while I am gone."

"You assume correctly, now hurry off time is running short."

After Stokes left David, Harry, and Sirius resumed talking.

"Sirius I will continue to record everything, especially after the others arrive. With any luck we will have you out of here within the hour, and a hefty sum added to your Vault with all your possessions released."

"That would be great David; will I be able to get custody of Harry?"

"I would recommend waiting awhile; you and Harry should get to know each other before you take custody of him. However if Harry is in agreement I don't see why you couldn't live with him and his family for a while."

"Please don't tell me he has been living with Petunia and that husband of hers, he hates magic Harry wouldn't be happy there."

"I didn't know that you knew Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Sirius."

"I'm sorry Harry I keep forgetting that you're here, you see I have a hard time concentrating on more than one thing at a time."

"It's ok Sirius. How do you know Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

"Your Aunt I met when we were still in school. Your mum invited James, Remus, The Rat, and I over to her house to meet her family. We had something called a BBQ there was a lot of great food, anyway Petunia seemed ok a little jealous of Lily but otherwise she seemed ok. Vernon on the other hand, I met at James and Lily's wedding he was awful he hated magic so much he was turning Petunia against it. He even made Lily cry at the reception, from that point on Lily would write Petunia every occasionally, but they never saw each other again. I know Lily was hurt by that and it was all because of Vernon."

"I do live with them but a lot has changed in the last week. Uncle Vernon does not hate magic anymore; we have actually become a real family."

"Harry I noticed that you said the last week, what about before it's been five years?"

"I'll admit that until a week ago they were not very nice to me, but a lot of that was because of a letter some guy named Albus Dumbledore wrote and charmed. We can talk about that later, right now we need to see about getting you out of here. If we do can you please come back to the cabin with me we have lots of room."

"I would love to come stay with you Harry, at least until I get a place of my own. I refuse to go back to my Mother's house. I'd rather sell it and buy something closer to where you live, so if I don't have custody of you, you can come visit me as often as you want. David when the others get here see if they have any Veritaserum. If they do I want to take some before they start questioning me."

"That's an excellent idea, and with me recording it they won't have a choice but to admit that you are telling the truth. I know that I threatened to sue them but do you want me to?"

"Yes; I want to make them pay for not giving me a chance to tell them what happened before they snapped my wand and threw me in here."

"Then as soon as we get you out of here we will head straight to the Ministry and file the lawsuit we can also file charges against Head Auror Crouch for his role in all this."

No sooner had David mentioned Crouch, than he, the Minister, the Warden, Martin Stokes, and three other Aurors walked into the cell. David stood up to greet them.

"Glad to see that you came so quickly Minister. My name is David Hubbard; I am with the firm of Proffitt, Hubbard, and Selby we are Mr. Blacks Solicitors I am sure you have heard of us, I think we have lost one case in the last fifty years."

"Well according to Mr. Stokes you left us no choice but to come. What is this about Mr. Black claiming to be innocent, he is just saying that to get out of here we all know that he is guilty."

"How would you know that without ever having questioned him?"

"There were a lot of witnesses that all said that he was the one that killed all those people."

"Then why was he not given a trial before his wand was snapped and him thrown in here. You must know that, that was against our own laws you cannot snap someone's wand without a trial first to prove their guilt."

"I'll have you know that I had nothing to do with his wand being snapped, that was done on the scene of the arrest by Head Auror Crouch."

"Maybe so; but it was your orders that kept him here without a trial, questioning, or descent treatment. Now did you happen to bring any Veritaserum with you?"

"Yes Head Auror Crouch has it."

"Good, because you are going to administer it to Mr. Black and we are going to get this cleared up right here. He will either be set free with a full pardon and public apology, or he will remain here but with proper treatment."

"Fine; Crouch get rid of the table and extra chairs, Black have a seat and let's get this over with."

"I'll gladly submit to all your questions Minister I have been trying to get you to listen to me for five years."

After Sirius set in the chair Crouch waved, his wand and chains appeared around Sirius' wrist and ankles.

"David? Why did they chain him to the chair when we are still in his cell?"

"It's ok Harry I just want to get this over with so we can go home."

"You won't be going anywhere Traitor this will just prove that you're where you belong."

"Don't you call him a traitor he didn't betray anyone."

"Sure he did kid he betrayed your parents, and told He-who-must-not-be-named where you and your parents were hidden under the Fidelius Charm."

"No he didn't, Peter Pettigrew did."

"You shouldn't believe every this traitor tells you kid."

"Quit calling him a traitor, I was there when Peter was made Secret-Keeper."

"You may have been there kid but I doubt that you remember what happened."

"I have a photographic memory I remember everything that happened."

"Harry; it's ok just let them give me the Veritaserum so we can get this over with."

"Alright Sirius but I don't like him calling you a traitor."

"It's all right he will find out in a few minutes how wrong he is. I am ready Crouch give me the Veritaserum and let's get this over with."

After Crouch administered the Veritaserum, they checked Sirius' eyes then Minister Fudge started the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"How old are you?"

"27"

"Did you betray the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No"

"Do you know who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles in London on November 1, 1981?"

"No"

"Do you know who killed them?"

"Peter Pettigrew is not dead; he is the one that killed the muggles."

"Of course he is you killed him didn't you?"

"No; I cornered Peter on a street in London, I wanted to kill him, but before I could he yelled that I had betrayed James and Lily. He must have had his wand behind his back because the next thing I know is he cast an explosion curse on the street, cut off his finger, and disappeared down into the sewer."

"Why were you laughing when the Aurors arrived?"

"I was in shock. I couldn't believe that Peter had gotten the best of me, he always seemed so weak and inept before and here he was besting me one of the top Aurors, I just couldn't believe it."

"Why was Peter Pettigrew the Secret-Keeper when everyone thought that it was you?"

"I had convinced James that making Peter the Secret-Keeper would be the perfect choice, everyone would thing it was me so if they wanted to find them they would come after me instead of Peter, and James, Lily, and Harry would be safe. Peter was supposed to stay in hiding, but he sold them out to Voldemort instead."

"Gentlemen, I believe that Mr. Black has answered enough questions to prove that he is innocent. I expect him to be released, compensated, pardoned, and a full public apology by the end of the day. Make that within the hour."

"But that's impossible!"

"I happen to know Minister that it is not. We will accompany you back to the Ministry where you will call an emergency press conference give Mr. Black a public apology and his Pardon Papers."

"I still don't believe he is innocent, I think that he is immune to Veritaserum."

"Minister Fudge; I have been recording this whole session and after spending five years with Dementors I very much doubt that Mr. Black would be immune to Veritaserum, we also have all of these witnesses that saw his eyes glaze over proving that he was under the effects of it. Now are we going to leave here or am I going to call a press conference and tell them what happened here today."

"Fine, let's go get this over with then I never what to hear about this again."

"I can guarantee that after the court case you will not hear another word about what happened here today."

"Court case? What court case?"

"The one that I am going to file about the treatment of Mr. Black. His wand was snapped without a trial. He was placed in here without questioning or a trial, and you Minister ordered that he never be allowed out of his cell for any reason including showering so he has gone five years without proper personal health care. You also allowed only one meal a day that meal being half a bowl of gruel and a glass of water."

"Do you think that there is any way that we can settle this without going to court?"

"I will discuss that with my client after both the Wizarding and Muggle World know of his innocents."

"How am I supposed to make sure that the Muggle World knows?"

"Go to the Muggle Prime Minister and have him make the announcement to the Muggle World."

"Alright let's go to the Ministry, but the Aurors are going to accompany us."

"That is acceptable this way we know that Mr. Black will make it to the Ministry without any problems."

They arrived at the Ministry via portkey, right into the Ministers office.

"If you gentlemen will have a seat I will fill out the Pardon papers."

"Don't forget about the press conference Minister?"

"Right, Miss Willows please call the papers and tell them that I am having an emergency press conference today at noon, regarding Sirius Black."

By noon, everything was set and the conference ready to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press if you will settle down we can begin. First, I would like to let you know that a grave error has been made which I have seen fit to correct. It would appear that Sirius Black was arrested, had his wand snapped, and was sent to Azkaban all without being questioned or given a trial. I have called this conference to let the Wizarding World know that as of an hour ago Sirius Black was questioned using Veritaserum, and is completely innocent of all crimes he was accused of. Therefore, I am presenting him with a full pardon. I would also like to apologize to him and let him know retribution will be made in the amount of 20,000 per-year that he was incarcerated, his vaults, and possessions unfrozen and returned to him. Now I will be happy to answer a few questions."

"Minister Fudge; Brandi Wilson of the Daily Prophet, how come it took five years for you to correct this error as you put it? You had to know when it happened that Mr. Black was never questioned."

"You must understand Miss Wilson that those were very trying times, we were trying to catch as many of You-Know-Who's followers as possible and put them away before they could harm anyone else."

"So you're telling us that there could be more innocent people locked up who have never been questioned."

"I doubt that that is possible Sirius Black was a special case."

"Mr. Black what do you think of that statement?"

"I think that after trying to get them to listen to me for five years anything is possible. But if you want to ask me any more questions you will have to go through my Solicitors Selby, Hubbard, and Proffitt because I am taking my Godson and going home."

With that Sirius, Harry, and David left leaving Minister Fudge to answer the many questions from the press.


	9. Dumbledore Did What!

Harry Potter and The Power of Memory

For Disclaimer see prologue

Mind speak

Chapter 08 Dumbledore Did What!

As Harry, Sirius, and David were leaving the press conference David led them to a small room down a side hall of the Atrium, once inside he asked Sirius and Harry to take a seat.

"Harry to start off I would like to apologize for not letting you take a more active roll at the prison, one of the reasons was that was to crowed in the cell to get into to many debates at that time. I did however notice that Minister Fudge kept looking over at you while questioning Sirius. I am sure that he noticed Helios also, because as you yelled at the Auror that spoke badly about Sirius his eyebrows raised slightly and he looked you both up and down, so he was very aware that you were there."

"That's ok I noticed that after they chained Sirius to the chair and gave him the veritaserum Mr. Crouch, Mr. Stokes and the Aurors went and stood outside the cell. I don't think I could have said much anyway I was too angry at the guy that called Sirius a traitor."

"Now; the reason I brought you here instead of letting you go home is because I wanted to let you know that that was to easy the Minister should have put up more of a fight or at least ordered a new trial. Sirius if I were you I would be extra careful about what you do for the next couple of months. I know that I told you that you should wait before trying to take custody of Harry but I changed my mind and we should go to child services and do it now before leaving here."

"Not that I'm not pleased with that decision, but why did you change your mind?"

"The main reason is because I spotted Albus Dumbledore in the audience and we should play it safe and have a wizard as Harry's guardian before we file the charges against him tomorrow."

"What do you mean file charges against Professor Dumbledore, what did he do."

"We have several charges that we are filing on Harry's behalf."

Sirius turned and looked at Harry with a concerned look.

"What did he do to Harry?"

"For starters he placed him with his mother's sister despite the will stating that he was never to be placed with her. Then he wrote a letter encouraging them to abuse him, which he had cast a compulsion charm on so that they would hate him."

"He did what! I'll kill him!"

"No Sirius you can't do that, besides I'm not through yet. He also bound most of Harry's power without consent of his guardians. He had himself made Harry's Magical Guardian then never checked on him, and hid his Magical Heritage from him."

"I don't understand? Why would Professor Dumbledore do that? He is supposed to be the most powerful wizard on the light side."

David noticed that Harry got a far off look on his face as if he were remembering something.

"Harry what is it, what did you remember?"

"David, Sirius, when I was little before Mum cast the Fidelus Charm, I remember Professor Dumbledore coming to our house and telling mum and dad about a prophecy that was made just before I was born. You don't think that is why he did all this do you?"

"Even if it is the reason, what he did was wrong and he needs to face the consequences of his actions."

"Harry, how can you remember something that happened when you were barely a year old?"

"Oh, with all of the excitement of getting you out of Azkaban I forgot to tell you that I have a photographic memory."

"That is amazing. I guess that there is a lot that I have to learn about you. I am still angry enough at Dumbledore to kill him but that would just give them a reason to throw me back in Azkaban, so I will let David and his partners handle him.

Harry, do you remember what the prophecy said? I remember James mentioning it but he never told me what it said."

Harry got that far off look again and then started reciting.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"Wow! Harry as soon as I find my own place I will start training you having been an Auror I can train you in both magical and physical, this way if Voldemort does return you will be ready. But you will never be alone in the fight I'll right there beside you all the way."

"Thank you Sirius, I have already asked David's partner Norman to find a teacher for both Dudley and myself for physical training and a teacher for me for magical training."

"Harry you don't need to find teachers. I will teach you the physical training and I bet that if we contact Remus, he would be more than happy to teach you everything you could ever want to know about magic. And if he can't I will."

"Are you sure Remus would want to I have not seen or heard from him since we went under the Fidelius Charm. I don't think he cares about me now that mum and dad are dead."

"That's nonsense Harry, Remus loved you more than anything, and something must have happened if he has never visited or contacted you. I wonder if Dumbledore had something to do with it, with everything else he did I wouldn't put it past him."

"I hope that you're right, I would hate to think that he only cared about me because of my parents."

"Harry, Sirius not to interrupt your reunion but we really need to get up to the Family Services office and file the papers for custody of Harry."

"Sorry David you're right. Harry and I can discuss this more when we get to Harry's home."

"Sirius it is going to be your home to for as long as you like. I know that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would not mind especially if you are training me. The cabin has everything. But you should remember that, Pixie said that you and dad use to stay there after dad's parents died."

"You're right Harry. Now we need to go file those papers. Harry, would you mind if I filed the paperwork for adoption instead of just custody. You can still keep your name and I wouldn't be just your Godfather but your father, I know that I could never replace your dad but…"

"Sirius, its ok I'd be happy if you adopted me that would make us a real family, could my name be Potter-Black, could I call you dad. I remember how close we were before mum and dad died. The only memories I have of them is before they died and we'll be together a lot longer than that."

"I'd be honored if you took my name. Only two things kept me sane when the Dementors were near. One was, knowing that I was innocent and the other was knowing that when I was finally cleared I could get custody of you. David, do you think that I would have any problems adopting Harry?"

"Actually I think that is an excellent ideal. Our firm will back you one-hundred percent; you should have no problems adopting him. Now let's get up to Family Services the office closes in two hours and I don't want them to have any excuse not to file the paperwork today."

David led Sirius and Harry to the Family Services office where Sirius with some help from David filled out all of the forms needed to adopt Harry.

"David how long do you think it will take before we hear whether Sirius' adoption of me goes though?"

"Well Harry it is a lot faster than in the Muggle world, if the clerk files the paperwork right away like he should we will know tomorrow of the next day at the latest."

"Sirius now that the paperwork for Harry's adoption is complete. Why don't we go to the cabin and introduce you to Harry's Aunt and Uncle."

"Thanks David for all the help that you have given Harry and me, but I think that I'll take Harry to lunch so we can talk before we go to the cabin. I remember where it is so I can get us there after we've finished eating."

"Alright, I will contact you as soon as we hear anything about the adoption, or any results of the charges that we file against Dumbledore."

When Sirius and Harry showed up at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch Tom had to do a double take before coming over to greet them.

"Well I'll be; I can't believe it Sirius Black here in my establishment, something I never thought I'd see again."

"Hello Tom, I'm free can you believe it and it is all thanks to Harry here. Do you have a private room open where we can talk while we eat?"

"Yes I do. Harry, remember the room that I talked to you in when you came in a couple of weeks ago? Why don't you take Sirius to that room and I'll bring you a couple of my Sheppard pie specials."

Harry led Sirius to the room when the door closed behind them Sirius grabbed Harry up into a big hug.

"I have been waiting forever to do that. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me today."

"You don't have to thank me. I just wish that I found my mum's trunk and started getting my memories back sooner. Come to think of it if I hadn't hit my head I might never have gotten my memories back."

"Alright Harry I have quite a few questions for you. The first one being, what did Tom mean when he said that you two talked a couple of weeks ago? Who brought you to Diagon Alley?"

As they were talking their food along with a pitcher of butterbeer appeared.

"Actually after I found mum's trunk I started going through it and I found several of her school books and a diary. I read the diary and a few of the books. The diary was written as if it was meant for me to read it, in it mum talked about dad and the marauders, she mentioned how I should be living with you and not Aunt Petunia. It was also in her diary that I learned that I was a wizard and that she bought her school supplies at Diagon Alley. While I was reading her books, I started learning how to do magic. One of the books talked about apparition and how you had to concentrate on where you wanted to go and picture yourself being there in order to do is, so on my birthday I did it."

"Hold on, are you telling me that you can apparate and do magic at 6 years old. Not to say the least that the magic has to be wandless since you don't have a wand. Yet David said that Dumbledore bound your magic. Harry, do you realize how powerful you are going to be, I bet that you are going to be more powerful than Dumbledore himself."

"Doing magic was hard at first, but the more I did the easier it got. By the time I came to Diagon Alley I was able to do all of my chores by magic. I was nervous about apparating but that was because I was afraid someone would see me disappear and freak out."

"Harry you need to contact David and see if the court will order Dumbledore to unblock your magic, it might cause you some problems at first, you might even get sick, but I think that it should be done."

"So long as you are with me when they have him unblock it I guess it will be ok."

"Of course I will be there I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

Harry spent the next hour and a half telling Sirius about everything that happened over the last five years. About everything, he knew about magic and what he could do with it.

"That is all that I can tell you about my magical gifts. David said that he would get me a list of magical gifts passed down though the different families that I can inherit from and we can check and see which ones I have and which ones I might get."

"Well Harry that's a lot to take in. And you're sure your Aunt and Uncles behavior was mainly due to Dumbledore?'

"Yes, I know it was things have been a lot better since the charm was taken off of them, we're like a real family now."

"Ok I'll do my best to get along with them. We can stay at the cabin with them, but the minute that they do something to hurt you we will leave and get our own place."

"I agree with that, now let's go home so that you can meet everyone."

A/N: I have not and will not abandon this story. I still do not have a new computer, and I am working two jobs so it may take a while between updates. Also as soon as I get a new computer I will get a Beta for my story until then please bare with me and any errors that I may make. I do use spell and grammar check but it will not catch every mistake I make.


	10. Remus

Harry Potter and The Power of Memory

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory**

**For disclaimer see prologue **

_"Mind Speak"_

**Chapter 09 Remus **

As Harry and Sirius arrived at the cabin, a small pop was heard. Sirius looked down to see a small creature he immediately scooped up the creature and swung it around in a circle.

"Pixie it is so good to see you, I've missed you so much, how have you been?"

"Pixie is happy to see you too Master Sirius. Pixie and Rex have missed you, we thought that we would never see you again."

"You almost didn't, if it had not been for Harry here I would have been in Azkaban for the rest of my life."

"We thank you Master Harry, Master Sirius has been like family every since he came to live with Master James and his family when he was just 16."

"It is all right Pixie there is no need to thank me Sirius is my family too and I could never let him stay in that place knowing that I could help get him out."

"Still Pixie will make a great feast to celebrate Master Sirius being home."

"Thank you Pixie, can you tell me where my aunt and uncle are."

"Yes Master Harry they is in their room, would you like Pixie to tell them you wish to see them?"

"No we will go up and talk to them. Is Dudley with them?"

"No sir, Master Dudley is in his room reading. Do you wish Pixie to have him join you in his parent's room?"

"Yes thank you, then can you please bring some tea and biscuits up to us."

"Pixie will do so with pleasure."

Harry led Sirius up to his aunt and uncles room, they arrived just as Dudley was getting there.

"High Dud, I'd like you to meet my Godfather Sirius Black."

"Hello Mr. Black nice to meet you."

"Please call me Sirius; Mr. Black makes me feel old."

"All right I can do that. I take it you're here to talk to us all, since Pixie told me to join you here."

"Yes I am but let's go in so I can meet your parents before we continue."

After knocking and being let in by Kippy, Harry introduced Sirius to Vernon and Petunia and started to explain everything that had happened that day. To Harry's surprise Petunia and Vernon were not upset when they were told that Sirius had filed papers to adopt Harry.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, not to sound unappreciative but I'm a little surprised that you are taking Sirius' adopting me so easily. I would have thought that you would be more upset since you just became my magical guardians a little over a week ago."

"That's just it Harry, we became your guardians we didn't adopt you. If Sirius wants to be a father to you and you are willing to be his son we are more than happy for you and I know that your parents would be happy for you too. Besides didn't you say that David thought it would be best since Sirius is a wizard?"

"Yes he did, he thought that if I had a wizard as my guardian Dumbledore would have a harder time trying to get control of me. I know this is a lot to ask but is it all right if Sirius and whoever else is going to teach Dudley and I lives here with us?"

"Harry this is your home as much as it is ours even if you signed it over to us, it will always be your home more than ours. If we had known to start with that this cabin had belonged to your father's side instead of your mothers we would have chosen a different home, you should keep everything that belonged to your father and let us choose something that belonged to your mother's side instead."

"Thank you Uncle Vernon I will contact Norman and have him send a list of the properties just from Mum and Aunt Petunia's side of the family."

"Harry you don't need to thank us this house is rightfully yours, like I said we would have never accepted it if we knew that it had been your fathers."

"Now Harry you said that they were filing the charges against Dumbledore tomorrow, do you know what charges are being filed."

"Yes I do David mention them, they are: Failed to comply with a Will, Encouraging abuse, Using a compulsion charm on a letter in order to cause harm to a wizarding child, Binding the powers of a wizarding child without the guardians permission, Hiding the Magical Heritage of a wizarding child, and Neglecting a magical ward."

"That is a lot of charges what do you think will happen to him?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think will happen Sirius you use to be an Auror?"

"Well I would hope he get some prison time. Usually for charges like these if they can be proven the person would get 5 to 10 years, but with Dumbledore being who he is, he'll probably just get a fine of some sort and have to pay Harry compensation for damages."

"I hope you are wrong Sirius, I really hope that that man does some time for what he did."

"So do I Vernon, so do I."

Before they could continue, talking there was a tapping at the window. Kippy opened the window and an owl flew over and dropped a letter in Harry's lap.

Harry opened the letter slowly glanced at it for a moment when his eyes got wide he looked like he was about to cry everyone looked at him in concern.

"Harry what is it who was that letter from?"

"Sorry everyone it is just a surprise, it is from Remus. You were right Sirius Remus does still care about me, here why don't you read this to everyone I don't think could read it out loud without breaking down."

Sirius took the letter read it though once to himself before reading it aloud.

Harry,

I guess that I should introduce myself, my name is Remus Lupin I was a good friend of your parents before they died (you use to call me Uncle Moony). I read in The Daily Prophet that you are the Head of Nine Families and that you have a photographic memory. I am not sure if you remember me. I know that experiencing something as tragic as your parents murder can cause you to block out anything or anyone that you knew at that time. If you do remember me I guess that I should explain why I have never visited you. Albus Dumbledore one of the most powerful wizards of our time placed wards around your Aunts house, these wards were to protect you from Dark Wizards and Dark Creatures that followed Voldemort (he is the one that killed your parents). Unfortunately, I am also a Dark Creature (I am a Werewolf) so I could not get pass the wards to visit. I did however watch you from a distance. This past July (on your Birthday) I was following you in hopes of talking to you when an old friend stopped me to find out why I was in Surrey, by the time I got away from her and got to the alley that you had gone down you were gone. It was a few days before I was able to return to Surrey, you and your family were leaving. I think that you were going on Holiday since there was luggage on top of the car. After the article in The Daily Prophet, I saw Albus Dumbledore show up he seemed very angry he searched the house then stormed off. That is one of the reasons that I am writing to you, to warn you to watch out for him. I will describe him so you will know him when you see him. He is very old has long white hair and beard (it goes past his waist) his robes you cannot miss usually they are purple with yellow stars and moons. If you have ever seen a picture, of what muggles (non-magical people) think Merlin looks like that is pretty much what he looks like. You may wonder why I have not written you before. I have but the wards would not let mail though. Now that you are not at the house in Surrey, I hope that you are able to get mail, if you do receive this please write back I would love to visit with you if I am allowed.

With All My Love

Uncle Moony

"Harry you have to write him back and tell him to come here. You should also send a copy of this letter to Norman; there are more charges that can be filed because of what is in this letter. I am sure Norman will want to talk to Remus"

"I will Sirius. Can you write Norman while I write Remus, also ask him to send a list of properties belonging to my mum's side."

"You bet that I will kiddo. I cannot wait to see Albus's face when he sees the charges against him."

"Sirius have Norman come for dinner, Harry you have Mr. Lupin do the same. Then we can discuss that letter and what other charges might be added against Dumbledore after dinner."

"OK Aunt Petunia. I was going to ask Helios if he could bring Remus here, if he does Remus would be here a few minutes after I send Helios with the letter. Sirius does Remus know where the cabin is so if he cannot come when I send Helios he can still get here later."

"Yeah he spent Christmas here with us when we were still at Hogwarts and the summer after we graduated before he went to the Muggle University and James and I started Auror Training."

"Pixie"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Does the cabin have any owls?"

"Yes Master Harry we has 3 owls, would you like me to get one."

"Yes please and give it to Sirius he has a letter to send to our solicitors. Then I would like you to set up rooms for Sirius and Remus if I have my way both of them will be living here from now on. Also we will have two extra people for dinner tonight."

"Masters Sirius and Remus have rooms I will have Susie and Biddy make sure that they is clean and ready to use."

"Thank you Pixie."

_"Helios"_

_"Yes Harry?"_

_"Would you be willing to deliver a letter, wait for a response, and transport the person here if he is able to come."_

_"I would be happy to."_

_"It's to Remus, you remember me talking about him don't you?"_

_"He is the one who use to read with you in his lap."_

_"Yes it is. I am writing to him to let him know that he can come and visit me, I am also going to ask him if he would be willing to live here and teach me more about magic. If he agrees I am going to tell him to pack what he needs and you will transport him here."_

_I would be honored to wait for him, add a note at the bottom of your letter telling him that if he is not at his home and he wishes me to I will take him there so he can pack. Let him know that all he has to do is concentrate on where his home is and I can take him there."_

_"Thank you; I will explain who you are in the letter also."_

After sending off their letters with instructions to Helios to transport Remus to his sitting room, Harry and Sirius went to Harry's room so that Harry could show Sirius the trunk.

"Sirius I think that you should have the trunk after all it was made for you and dad."

"No Harry it's your trunk. James designed and paid for it I just told him what I would like my room to look like. Did you have any charms placed on it? I know what charms your dad was going to put on it, with your mums help of course she was great at charms. I was just wondering if you had placed on it are the same as he would have."

"Hiram told me dad had already had him place indestructible on it. Then I had him add: Feather-Light, Shrinking, Notice-Me –Not, Sticking, A Locking charm using my blood, and he told not to tell anyone but I guess it is ok to tell you, he said that he charmed it so that I could practice magic while inside it and the Ministry would not be able to detect it."

"You do think a lot like your dad he would have placed all those charms except for the blood locking charm so that I could use it also."

A lot of them were recommended by Hiram they sounded good so I took them. The Blood Locking charm was so that my Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley couldn't get into it, at the time that I got the trunk I thought that they hated me."

In a flash of light Remus and Helios appeared in the middle of the room. Remus upon seeing Sirius pulled out his wand and moved in front of Harry as if to protect him.

"I don't know how you got out of Azkaban Sirius but I won't let you hurt Harry."

"Remus: I would never hurt Harry. I was innocent but no one would listen to me, they sent me to Azkaban without a trial. Harry was the one that got me out; today is the first time that I have seen the sun in 5 years. It will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I'm free Moony, I'm really free."

"How did Harry get you out?"

It was that Photographic memory of his he remembered us switching Secret-Keepers. It was Wormtail that betrayed James and Lily not me."

"It's true Remus, Sirius betray us it was Peter he was our Secret-Keeper."

"Alright Harry I believe you it was just a shock seeing Sirius here when I thought he was in Azkaban."

"Well I guess that I should have told you in the letter that I sent you. It is just that I was excited about seeing you again. I thought that you didn't care about me any more since my parents were dead. Then I got your letter today that told me why you had not contacted me. Then Sirius told me I had to write back and ask you if you would be willing to come and stay with us and teach me more about Magic and the Magical World. I was going to write you back anyway, but with Sirius' encouragement I did it right away instead of putting it off."

"In that case I am glad Sirius was here. I don't know what I would have done if my letter to you didn't come back and I still did not receive a letter in return."

"I am not that way Remus. I would have answered even if it was just to say that I wanted you to leave me alone."

"Well I am glad that you asked me to come I have really missed you. Seeing you from a distance was all right, but you never left the Wards so I could not get close enough to talk to you. There were times that I thought I could see bruises on your face and arms. However, when I told Albus about it all he said was that you probly got them playing with your cousin. I do not think that he ever checked into it any further, at least never when I was watching the house."

"Remus are you telling me that Dumbledore knew that Harry might be being abused and never did anything about it."

"As far as I know Sirius Albus never went or sent anyone else to check on Harry."

"Well Harry that just proves that Dumbledore expected you to be abused. Remus I do not know if the Wizengamot will take your word into consideration but if Harry's Solicitor can get them to allow you to testify against Dumbledore would you be willing to tell them everything that you have told us?"

"Of course I would. He made it so that I could not have any kind of contact with Harry even though he knew how close we were before Lily and James died."

"One of Harry's solicitors is coming to dinner tonight. While he is here I want you to fill him in on every thing that you are aware of happening since Harry was sent to live with his Aunt."

David and Norman were both there for dinner. After dinner they spent several hours going over everything that Remus was able to tell them. They made copies of the letter Remus had sent Harry. They also said that Remus would be allowed to testify however he would have to submit to doing so under Veritaserum so that no one could accuse him of lying. The trial was to begin at 10 AM so they all agreed to meet in the Atrium at the Ministry at 9:30 before going down to the courtroom.

A/N: Next chapter the trial


	11. The Trial

Harry Potter and The Power of Memory

**Harry Potter and The Power of Memory**

**For disclaimer see prologue **

_"Mind Speak"_

**Chapter 10 The Trial**

The following morning everyone staying at the cabin with the exception of Dudley who was left in the care of the house elves met with David and Norman in the Atrium at the Ministry. After having their wands checked, they were greeted by an Auror who led them to courtroom 10 where the trial was to be held. David and Norman showed Harry to a table facing a raised area that Harry assumed was where the Minister and the Wizengamot set. Pointing out a row of seats behind them, they asked the others to sit there until they were called upon to give testimony. On the opposite side of the courtroom, also facing the raised area was another table. At, which sat two men, one of which according to the description given to him was Albus Dumbledore, Harry could only assume that the other one was his solicitor. After a short wait Harry watched as a the Wizengamot entered and set in the raised area, they were followed by Minister Fudge and a woman that Harry thought looked sort of like a toad. Minister Fudge sat off to the right of the Wizengamot and the woman sat at a desk at floor level directly in front of him. As the Minister sat down the whole room quieted.

"Madam Umbridge please read the charges against one Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore you are charged with "Failure to comply with a Will, Encouraging abuse, by use of a compulsion charm on a letter in order to cause harm to a wizarding child. Binding the powers of a wizarding child without the guardian's permission, Hiding the Magical Heritage from a wizarding child, Neglecting a magical ward, Interfering with wizarding mail, and Trespassing. How do you plead?"

"I plead guilty with extenuating circumstances."

"Your honor although Mr. Dumbledore has pled guilty we would like to request the use of veritaserum."

"Granted, all testimony will be given under veritaserum."

"Mr. Patil please call your first witness."

"I call Albus Dumbledore to the stand."

"Auror Bones please administer the veritaserum."

Auror Bones placed three drops of veritaserum on Dumbledore's tongue and watched him closely, As soon as his eyes glazed over she announced that they could proceed with the questioning.

"Please state your name."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"What is your date of birth?"

"July 20, 1881"

"You are Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, although I am currently suspended from both until this trial is over."

"Mr. Dumbledore since you have pled guilty with extenuating circumstances, we will go through the charges one at a time. The first charge was failure to comply with a Will. Can you please tell us why you did not follow the instructions that were left by Lily and James Potter in regards to Harry's placement upon their death?"

"When Lily died protecting Harry she invoked old magic which allowed me to place blood wards around Harry to protect him from any of Voldemort's followers, but they would only work if he was with a blood relative in this case Lily's sister Petunia."

"Next I would like to ask you why you wrote a letter that you had put a compulsion charm on which seems to encourage his relatives to abuse him."

"I needed Harry to depend on me when he came to Hogwarts. I thought that if he felt that I had rescued him from his relatives he would be so grateful that he would do what I asked of him without questions. I felt that they would spoil him if I did not, then he would be impossible to deal with. I had no idea that they despised magic. I would have never used the charm if I had known."

"Why did you not just visit him and tell him that you were his magical guardian, you could have formed a bound that would have accomplished the same thing."

"I felt that he was too young to learn about our world. I did not want to confuse him since he was living with muggles. I would have told him when he was older; I really thought that it was best that he be older so that he would understand better."

"You also bond half of his magic, why did you do this without his guardian's permission?"

"I felt that it was necessary he was already performing accidental magic and he was being sent to the Muggle world. I was afraid that if I did not bind part of his magic, muggles other than his relatives would find out about us. I also knew that I was going to apply to become his magical guardian and that it would most likely be granted, so as his magical guardian I had every right to bind his magic."

"You have also been charged with hiding his Heritage from him and neglecting your duty as a magical guardian. What is your defense for this?"

It is as I said earlier that I felt that he was too young. I would have contacted him when he got older after all he is only six, and I was not aware that he had a photographic memory. Had I known I would have contacted him sooner?"

"The last two charges were interfering with the mail and trespassing. Please explain your actions regarding these charges."

"I put a block on the owl post because I was afraid that his family would be overcome with both good and bad post. I thought that Harry was too young to understand some of the things that people would have written to him about, also if the post were, able to get through then Voldemort's followers would have been able to find him and that would have been disasters. As far as trespassing, I admit that I should not have entered the house, but I had to see if Harry was all right. I wanted to explain everything to him but no one was home."

"That is all I have for this witness your honor."

"Thank you Mr. Patil, Auror Bones administer the antidote. Mr. Dumbledore you may step down. This court will take a short break we will reconvene in 15 minutes."

After the courtroom had cleared, Norman turned to the others.

"I don't think that I have to tell you that right at the moment it is not looking good for us. With what we have heard so far Dumbledore will just get a fine. He has given very reasonable explanations as to why he did what he did. I could tell that his answers were just what are called surface answers, he told the truth but only part of it because he was not asked to go into detail. I am going to try to get the deeper answers. We might be able to get 5 years if I am able to get him to admit to some other plan than Harry's welfare."

"Norman what about unbinding Harry's magic. Do you think that they will allow it?"

"I don't know Sirius, I will try to convince them but Dumbledore brought up a good point about his age and the fact that he was living among muggles. If nothing else I will ask that they are unbound on his 10th birthday so that he can learn some sort of control before he attends school at 11."

"Norman do you think that any of us will have to testify?"

"Right now it does not look like it will be necessary. However if it is I would like to question you first Petunia. Mainly your relationship with lily, and if you truly did despise magic. Then if you feel that you would have abused Harry if there had not been a charm on the letter."

"As I told Harry a couple of weeks ago. I could never hate him; he is all that I have left of Lily. I do not think that I would of or even would have let Vernon abuse him if not for the charm."

"Petunia I should have asked you this earlier. How far did you and Vernon go with the abuse?"

"Mostly yelling and making him do most of the household chores. Vernon would grab his arm occasionally when he would try to leave the room when he was being yelled at, but he was never hit. Dudley would trip, push, and call him names that he heard Vernon and I use. The worst thing happened about a month before his birthday. He had just finished making breakfast and was bringing the plates to the table when Dudley tripped him and the food went flying onto Vernon and I. For some reason Vernon got really angry and grabbed Harry up by the neck, Harry managed to wiggle out of his grip and started heading for the door, Vernon grabbed him by the arm to pull him back when he slipped and hit his head on the edge of the counter. As soon as we realized that, he was hurt we took care of him. Since that day no one has laid a hand on him, we were so scared that he had been hurt that we knew that we could not touch him again or it might be worst the next time and we really did not want him hurt. We even stopped Dudley from hurting him after that."

"Norman, why don't we ask to cross examine Dumbledore at a later time? Then put Petunia and possibly Harry on the stand so that people can see the effect that the letter had."

"You have a point David, we need to get their side out before Mr. Patil tries to make them out to be more abusive then they were. However if I can get Dumbledore to admit he had other plans than just Harry's welfare then we will not need to Petunia or Harry."

"David, why would you suggest Harry instead of Vernon? Would they still use veritaserum even though he is still a child?"

"Yes Sirius they would still use veritaserum. However, it would be a smaller dose. I would say that for Harry's size it would only be one drop. We would only use Harry to back up Petunia's testimony."

"Harry I need to ask you if what Petunia said is true, that they never really hurt you physically until that day that you hit your head."

"It is true that they never hit me even though I was afraid that they would. They always seemed so angry over the littlest things. I did not really understand why until I found out about the letter then that explained a lot. The worst thing that Uncle Vernon did was to grab me by the arm and shove me into the cupboard that was my bedroom, and lock me in sometimes it would be two or three days before he would let me out again. When Uncle Vernon was at work Aunt Petunia would let me out to eat and go to the bathroom but I had to be in my room when Uncle Vernon got home or he would have been angry at Aunt Petunia and I didn't want that to happen."

"Well time is almost up we had better get ready. As I said first I will question Dumbledore, then if necessary I will put Petunia and Harry on the stand."

After everyone had retaken his or her seats, Minister Fudge once again called for order before the trial continued.

"Mr. Proffitt would you like to cross-examine this witness or call another?"

"I wish to cross-examine your honor."

"Very well, Auror Bones please administer the veritaserum."

"Mr.Dumbledore you stated that you placed Harry with his Aunt because of blood magic that you could perform to help protect him. Did James and Lily not state in their will that under no circumstances was Harry to be placed with them?"

"Yes they did but I'm sure that they did not think about the possibility of blood wards to protect him if one of them died to protect him."

"Are you sure about that, When was the will written?"

"The current will was dated Oct. 23, 1981"

"You are telling us that the will was dated one week before their deaths and they would have wanted you to change their request just so you could protect Harry with blood wards?"

"No but Harry needed to be protected from Voldemort's followers."

"And could that not have been accomplished by placing him with one of the people listed in the will and under Fidelius until everything settled down?"

"Yes it could have, but I wanted him to depend on me when he came to Hogwarts and that would not happen if he was with someone who loved and spoiled him."

"Then you did know that Lily's sister would not treat him the way a parent would treat their own child?"

"Yes I thought that they would treat him more like a visiting relative than their own child so I added the charm to the letter to make sure that he was not spoiled. I did not know that they despised magic."

"Would you not have found out that they despised magic if you would have handed Harry over to them instead of placing him on their doorstep with no way to contact anyone from our world if something were to happen to him?"

"I needed Harry to stay with them so that he would depend on me when he came to Hogwarts."

You keep stating that you needed Harry to depend on you when he got to Hogwarts. Why is that so important?"

"So that I can train him to be my tool to defeat Voldemort."

"What do you mean a tool to defeat Voldemort? Voldemort is dead."

"No he is not he was cast out of his body and he will find a way back some day. When that happens Harry needs to be ready he is the only one who can truly defeat Voldemort when he returns."

"Why does it have to be Harry why can you not defeat him?"

"There is a prophecy that says Voldemort will mark a child as his equal. He did that when he gave Harry his scar, it also says that that child will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Harry is that child he is the only one that can defeat Voldemort."

"You say that Harry is the only that can defeat Voldemort, but you bond his magic so how is he going to do that without all of his magic?"

"I would have unbound them as soon as we knew that Voldemort was back."

"What if in the process of coming back Harry was killed because he did not have his full power?"

"I did not think about that being possible, I always assumed that we would know when he was back in time for me to unbind his power. Now I have to rethink all my plans."

"I remind you Mr. Dumbledore that it is not your place to make plans concerning Harry, you are no longer his guardian magical."

"But he needs to be trained, If he is not trained then the Voldemort will take over and the Wizarding World as we know it will no longer exist."

"I am sure that Sirius is very capable of training him after all he was one of the best Aurors there was before he was sent to Azkaban."

"But there is so much that I can teach him that no one else can."

"Then perhaps you can talk to Sirius and arrange to assist him when it comes time to train Harry, until then you have no say in anything that concerns Harry."

"Let's move on shall we. We can understand why you would block the mail from the general public but why did you block mail that Harry would get from friends of his parents such as birthday and Christmas presents."

"Because I knew that they would spoil him and I couldn't have that, it is also the reason that I put up wards against anyone but me going to see him this way he would only trust and depend on me when he came back to the Wizarding World."

"Your Honor I am finished with this witness."

"Thank you Mr. Proffitt. Auror Bones please administer the antidote. Mr. Proffitt you may call your next witness."

"Your Honor I feel that with the testimony of Mr. Dumbledore there is no need to call further witnesses. However, I would like to ask that Mr. Dumbledore be made to unbind Mr. Potter's magic so that he will have it at his full disposal to train in case Mr. Dumbledore is correct and Voldemort does return without warning. I would also ask that everyone in this room be put under a secrecy oath so that the prophecy cannot be told to anyone that does not know the full content of it."

"We will adjourn until the Wizengamot has reached a verdict. Everyone will be notified as soon as a verdict has been reached"

"Your Honor I request that the secrecy oath be performed before anyone is allowed to leave this courtroom."

"Quite right Mr. Proffitt that is rather necessary. Wands out everyone I want that oath this very minute, we can't have that prophecy leaked it could put Mr. Potter in grave danger. Everyone will file before me and give the oath so that I know that I know everyone performed it. Let's start with the Wizengamot move on from there. Aurors please guard the doors do not let anyone out that has not been to me first."

Harry and the others watched as one by one everyone in the courtroom took the oath and left until only Fudge, Umbridge and them were left.

"I take it Mr. Proffitt that your party has already taken an oath since you did not seem surprised at the news of a prophecy."

"That is correct Your Honor When Harry started getting his memories back one of them was of the prophecy, we realized the impact it would have if it got out and took precautions so that none of us would be able to leak it. I believe Minister that you are the only one that still needs to take the oath, if you would be so kind I will be more than happy to witness it for you."

After Fudge and Umbridge left, it was decided that they would go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch then head to Norman's office to wait for the verdict. However as they were finishing lunch an owl arrived informing them to return to the courtroom to hear the verdict.

"They reached a verdict faster than I thought they would I hope that is a good sign."

"It should be with the information that I got Dumbledore to give I think that we will win I just don't know if they will grant everything that we asked for."

The group made their way back to the courtroom took their seats and waited for everyone else to arrive. As the courtroom filled once more, everyone seemed to be waiting with breath held. Finally, Minister Fudge took his seat and called the room to order.

"Madam Heathrow I have been informed that the Wizengamot has reached a verdict."

"We have Your Honor."

"Please read the verdict."

"As to the charges of Failure to comply with a Will, Encouraging abuse, by use of a compulsion charm on a letter in order to cause harm to a wizarding child. Binding the powers of a wizarding child without the guardian's permission, Hiding the Magical Heritage from a wizarding child, Neglecting a magical ward, Interfering with wizarding mail, and Trespassing we find the defendant Guilty."

"Will you please state the resulting punishment?"

"Albus Dumbledore you will be taken to the Wizarding Prison Azkaban where you will spend 5 years in minimum security with visitation rights, you will also upon your release serve 5 years probation, and before you are taken away you will unbind any magic which you have bound on Mr. Harry Potter."

The courtroom erupted in cheers Sirius in the excitement grabbed Harry into a hug a spun him around in circles.

"We did it Harry we won now Dumbledore will have to unbind your magic remember what I told you though the sudden influx of power might cause you to pass out or become sick for a little, but don't worry we'll all be here for you. Won't we guys?"

"Of course we will, it look like they are almost ready to have your magic unbound are you sure that you still want to do this Harry?"

"Yes I am positive if I my parents were alive they would have never had my magic bound they would have helped me to learn to control it as it came."

"alright let's get up there and get this over with."

_Helios can you please show yourself now and stay with me until this is over with I'm kind of nervous about getting my magic unbound."_

_" I'd be happy to Harry not only that it is time that the Wizarding World knows that you have a Golden Phoenix as your familiar"_

As Helios appeared all those left in the courtroom gasped at the sight of a golden Phoenix on the shoulder of Happy Potter. Norman and the rest of Harry's group smiled at the shocked looks on the faces of Dumbledore and the rest of the courtroom. Norman and the others walked forward so that Dumbledore could unbind Harry's magic.

"Harry if I had known that you were destined to be bound to a Golden Phoenix I would never have bound your magic, I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me some day."

With that, Dumbledore was allowed his wand one last time so the he could unbind Harry's magic. After his magic was unbound Harry did indeed pass out as Sirius predicted. Sirius lifted Harry into his arms and carried him out of the courtroom with the others following in his wake.

A/N: Sorry this took so long I hope to have my next chapter ready in a couple of weeks. I finally have a descent-working computer.


End file.
